KamenSentaS's Random Rider Stories
by KamenSentaiS
Summary: Hello all and welcome to a magical adventure where I share my various one shots and multiple parts stories involving various rider seasons in one collection. Most stories are usually rated M for sex and lemons so be aware.
1. Chapter 1:FD2019

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the first part of this collection. Sometimes I get bored and decide to write some rated M stuff. This story collection is where I'll be posting all my various stories. The first story is a two parter taking place during Zi-O. The basic back story was that when i learned Kamen Rider Woz can basically write whatever future he wants, I immediately thought well that could be kinky as hell and here we are. Any way enjoy the first part.

 **Future Direction 2019**

 **2019**

The last few months of 2018 had been interesting for Tokiwa Sougo, the boy who dreamed of being king. He learned he was destined to destroy the world and become Oma Zi-O and he met two new friends who traveled back from the year 2068 in hopes of avoiding this future.

In addition he learned there was a group known as the time jackers going around trying to find someone to replace him as king. Yes his life had certainly become complicated and things didn't get better when now in 2019 an alternate version of Woz the one who claims to worship him has appeared worshipping Geiz as a savior and having the ability to become a Kamen Rider as well.

Still with all this weirdness Sougo still had time to be a normal 18 year old and that was where the current problem he had came from. See Sougo was 18 and one thing every 18 year old had to deal with was hormones.

He kept having fantasies and his imagination was running wild. But this wasn't even the problem no he could usually keep his hormones in check, but the problem was now he had to deal with two very attractive females in his life.

Tsukuyomi the girl who traveled to the past to help and who wore a white dress that enabled him pretty much see every outline of her body and Ora the time jacker who despite wanting to kill him seemed to speak seductively around him and wore way too tight of a jacket that allowed him to see the outline of her large breasts.

Thanks to these two Sougo found it hard to focus sometimes and he was taking a walk to clear his head, he knew he didn't have feelings for Tsukuyomi, no he was just attracted to her.

Ora on the other hand he had developed a crush on and he had dreams of her realizing she was in love with him and she would turn good and they would fuck like crazy. These dreams were becoming more frequent and more often than not Tsukuyomi would somehow become involved in the dream as well.

Sougo was at the end of his rope and if he didn't do anything soon he was going to snap. As he walked back to his uncle's clock store he frowned knowing Tsukuyomi would be there and he didn't want to do anything weird in front of her.

As he walked into the clock shop he was treated to a sight that made him blush and as much as he wanted to look away he couldn't, Tsukuyomi was down on her knees facing away from him with her ass pretty much presented to him.

He could see some of her panties and he could tell her ass was amazing just by looking at her through her dress, as he stared she finally perked up and talked to him without looking back "Sougo is that you?"

Sougo was shaken from his thoughts as he responded "Yes I just got home, what are you doing?" Tsukuyomi sighed as he could see her hand going around the floor searching for something "I dropped my phone and now I'm looking for it."

He could hardly control himself and felt himself hardening dreaming of ripping off her panties and fucking her right there. After what felt like forever she finally found the phone and stood back up to see him standing behind the counter "What are you doing?"

He looked at her, he had a weird look on his face but she couldn't figure out why "Me? Oh nothing just sitting behind the counter." She looked at him and decided not to worry "Ok well no one's around and since things seem pretty calm I'm gonna go take a nap."

As she went back up the stairs he breathed out heavy happy that it was over with. He cursed, he couldn't take it anymore he needed to do something. As he sat in the shop pondering what to do and not worrying about any customers as his uncle had dragged Geiz off for a couple of days to teach him about clocks, he finally had an idea.

The other Woz. The other Woz had the ability to write future events as he saw fit, and Sougo guessed he could probably use that to manipulate people and their mindsets. Sougo figured if he could convince Woz to help him then he could perhaps fuck Tsukuyomi and have Ora fall in love with him.

Sougo ran out to look for Woz and after what seems like running around the city forever he finally found him sitting on a bench in the park. As he approached him he heard another Woz call out to him "Hello Zi-O what can I do for you?"

Sougo went up and sat down next to him "Hello Woz I don't think we ever really talked before when we met." Woz looked at him taking his eyes off the book that Sougo needed for his plan to work "No not really, but I am surprised you are seeking me out, don't you have your own Woz."

Sougo laughed a bit "Well yes I do but he's kind of weird I think you're cooler." Woz smiled taking the compliment "I see and what did you want to talk about." Sougo looked at him "Well you see I was curious that book of yours it can really write any future event it wants."

Woz laughed appreciating someone being curious of his vast power "Well I can't write about events 50 years into the future but I can write immediate events." Sougo looked at him "So you could technically make it so someone has a change of mindset or something and dictate how long it lasts right?"

Woz nodded "Indeed I can but I prefer not to as I know my savior would not approve of that." Sougo smiled that was his in, talk to him about Geiz. Sougo leaned back and stretched a bit "You know I've saved Geiz a couple of times before from another riders."

Woz looked at him in astonishment "Really you have helped the savior before." Sougo smiled "Yup and listen since I've helped him I was thinking you could help me with something." Woz nodded a bit "Ah I think I know of your predicament."

Sougo blinked a bit "You do?" Woz laughed and stood up "Of course as a director I must always be able to know how my actors are feeling and you Zi-O have the hots for two of my actors." Sougo looked at him "So you'll help me then?"

Woz looked at him opening the book "Of course besides it would be beneficial to have one of the time jackers out of the way." Sougo looked at him "Thank you Woz you're truly great." Woz put up a finger though "Just one thing Zi-O due to some circumstances I'm only giving you two hours with Tsukuyomi and after that she'll go back to her current nap and forget everything, I will not permanently alter her mind, but she will be very excited when she sees you."

Sougo nodded "Of course Woz I understand." As Sougo was about to run off Woz added "Oh by the way wait a couple of days before approaching Ora I can't let the time jackers notice me changing the future too quickly."

Sougo nodded and ran off as Woz sat back down on his bench. Behind appeared the regular Woz "That was very nice of you me." The other Woz smiled "He is the only reason my savior is alive still, so your overlord gets some kind of reward perverted as it may be." Both Woz's smiled before going into an argument over who was Sougo or Geiz.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsukuyomi woke up in start. She jolted up and out of her bed feeling weird. Her body was on fire and she felt like it was getting hotter. She sat down in the chair in her room trying to figure it out until finally she located the source of the heat, her pussy.

It had never felt like that before but she knew it immediately what it meant, for some reason she was horny. Feeling her horniess taking over she began to rub a finger against her panties feeling the wetness. She continued this slowly getting faster as she felt pleasure building up yelling "Fuck this feels so good."

But tried as she might the burning wouldn't go away. She decided to get fully naked, she removed her cape and dress revealing her white bra hiding perky B cup breasts and soaked white panties. She removed these leaving her completely naked as she laid down against the wall and began to finger herself.

As she did so she played with her breasts, teasing both using her open hand and pinching and pulling both nipples making them hard. As she continued to play with herself she just couldn't relieve this horniness.

Finally she realized "Fuck I need a cock inside me." As she was about to get up and search for someone, anyone to fuck but as luck might have it the door slammed open to reveal Tokiwa Sougo on the other side looking concerned "Tsukuyomi are you ok? I heard screaming."

Sougo then looked down to Tsukuyomi sitting on the ground pleasuring herself as she looked at him desire in her eyes. She stood up and walked over to him swaying her hips as she did "Sougo it's a good thing you're here I need you."

Sougo knew what was going on and smiled "What do you need?" She got close to him allowing him to feel her body pressed against him and smiled before placing her hand on his crotch "I need your dick inside me." Sougo smiled "Are you sure you want the person who will destroy the world to fuck you."

Tsukuyomi began to undo his belt before whispering into his ear "I don't care at this point it's either you or a random person on the streets." He smiled as he let her strip him as she took off his pants and shirt.

She got on her knees and began to pull at his underwear commenting "Now let's see if I made the right choice." She pulled down his underwear to reveal a massive 10 inch cock "Holy shit I definitely chose right."

Sougo felt confident after her response and looked down at her "You know you started early so why don't you two get acquainted before we fuck." Lost in pleasure this sounded like the best idea ever to Tsukuyomi and she lead him to the chair she had just been masturbating in before placing him down in it and moved down to his dick.

She smiled lust in her eyes "Looks tasty." Sougo began to feel pleasure as she began to lick his dick and jerk him off a bit. She played with his balls and continued to lick before he couldn't take it anymore "Enough teasing please put it in your mouth." She smiled and opened her mouth and complied with his request taking half of his cock into his mouth and began to suck his dick while still licking it inside his mouth.

Sougo moaned in pleasure "Holy shit this is amazing." Tsukuyomi continued to suck his dick while he put his hand on her head forcing her to go down a bit further. He began guiding her a bit and it turned her on, eventually feeling like he was going to explode he kept her head down as he released his cum into the back of her throat before removing his dick from her warm mouth.

She smiled and liking the taste swallowed it all without spilling a drop "Mmmm that was tasty thanks for you the meal." She looked at his cock noticing it still had some cum on it "Let me clean you up a bit before I ride that thing."

She cleaned his cock resulting in it being restored to its former glory as she climbed on top of him "I hope you don't mind but my pussy wants some of the action too." She inserted his cock into her pussy and began to ride him like it was her job. She masterfully rode him and he was in heaven quietly thanking Woz for creating this.

Meanwhile Tsukuyomi was lost in pleasure finally achieving what she was looking for "Fuck I needed this I needed this cock." Eventually after what felt like forever both were at their limits and came at the same time both feeling stress leaving their bodies.

As the two recovered from the powerful oragasm Tsukuyomi looked at Sougo "Sougo I still need more." Sougo smiled and picked her up "Well we got pretty dirty so why don't we finish this in the shower."

She nodded and he carried her to the bathroom where she got down from his embrace and turned the water on leading him into the shower. She grinded against him as the water hit them as she began to put soap all on her body but she let him put soap on her breasts and ass.

As nice as her breasts were Sougo's attention was more at Tsukuyomi's ass which just called to him begging to be fucked. Tsukuyomi felt his erection on her back and she smiled "I think I know what you want."

Sougo smiled as she bent over presenting her ass to him. He took hold of it as he placed his dick's head at the entrance to her ass "Are you sure you're ok with this?" She smiled "Shut up and fuck me."

He complied as he rammed his cock into her ass and began to move his hips back and forth along with her the two moving almost moving like a water current. Sougo eventually felt like he was going to burst and said to her "I'm going to cum in your perfect ass get ready." Tsukuyomi felt him release into her as he grunted and removed his cock, she smiled "Now I really do need a shower."

For the next hour and a half the two had the time of their lives in the shower until Tsukuyomi began to feel tired. Sougo knowing what this meant washed off and had her dry off and get dressed again.

She fell asleep as he made sure there was no evidence of what they had done. Hours later she came down the stairs to see him cooking dinner clearly happy "Well someone's in a good mood." He smiled at her "Oh you know I just took the day to let some stress out."

She smiled as she sat down at the table having no memory of what happened. He smiled to himself excited for the days to come. Now that his attraction to Tsukuyomi was taken care of that left him to go claim his queen.


	2. Chapter 2:FD2019PT2

AN: Welcome back to Part of the story known as Future Direction 2019, the first part had Sougo having fun with Tsukuyomi and now here's part 2 featuring Ora. Enjoy.

 **Future Direction 2019 Part 2**

 **2019**

It had been a couple of days since Sougo had been allowed to have the greatest two hours of his life with Tsukuyomi. Since then things had been better and his attraction to her had greatly reduced, seeing her no longer made his hormones go crazy because as far as he was concerned he had seen her naked and done much worse things with her.

Now he was waiting for Woz to change the future for Ora so he could finally claim his queen. The other Woz told him he'd have to wait a few days because Woz didn't want to risk the time jackers realizing he had changed the future so many times in one day.

So now Sougo had been hanging out with Tsukuyomi for a few days enjoying normal life while waiting for the other Woz to tell him it was done. Now Sougo was walking out of a sushi place he loved heading back home to enjoy his final day without his uncle or Geiz who were off on some kind of clock related trip when all of the sudden he heard someone call to him from behind "Hello Zi-O."

Sougo turned around to see the other Woz standing against a wall, book in hand "Oh hello Woz how are you." The other Woz smiled and walked towards him "I am fine and how were your two hours with Tsukuyomi." Sougo blushed a bit remembering that experience fondly "They were fun thank you again for doing that for me."

Woz looked at him seriously "It was a thank you for making sure my savior isn't dead yet." Sougo nodded "So what brings you here now." Woz looked at him "I'm here to give you the second part of the deal partly to ensure you help my savior and partly because it would mean a time jacker would be on our side."

Sougo nodded, he honestly hadn't thought of that he just had a crush on Ora. Sougo though did have a thought "Say Woz if it really is that easy why not just make all the time jackers good?" Woz laughed a bit "I see your Woz is correct in saying you're smarter than you look."

Sougo took the compliment though partially annoyed everyone thinks of him as an idiot "I can't rewrite all the time jackers, just the weaker ones and as far as I know Ora is the weakest. If I tried to do that to the leader or the kid it probably wouldn't work."

Sougo nodded having already guessed a strong enough being could resist time alterations. Woz interrupted his thought process however "Anyway I've done it, simply go home and she will come to you." Sougo nodded to Woz "Thank you again Woz you really didn't have to do it."

As Sougo walked away once again the normal Woz appeared before his rider counterpart "I don't trust this what are you plotting for my overlord." The other Woz looked at himself "What makes you think I'm going to do anything."

Woz smiled "Because you're me and I know that I wouldn't help in my overlord without intending something." The other Woz laughed "Fine very well if you must know there is no evil intent behind this."

Woz's interest was piqued "Oh than why do this." The other Woz got close to his counterpart "Because my savior has feelings for Tsukuyomi and if I make sure Zi-O obtains the girl he likes there are less chances he will gain feelings for Tsukuyomi."

Woz frowned "If that was the case then why let my overlord have fun with Tsukuyomi then." The other Woz laughed "Simply because he needed to get it out of his system, he lusted after her that was all."

Woz nodded "My my other me you truly are a great match maker." The two laughed before once again getting into an argument over who was better Sougo or Geiz.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Ora the time jacker was located in the place she usually slept in. She couldn't call it a home since it was just a bedroom but that's what was needed of it. She was annoyed with Sworz, he continued to interfere with her plans and now the one advantage they had Kamen Rider Decade was gone.

She certainly was tired of losing, as she paced back and forth pondering what to do she paused for a moment after hearing almost a voice in her head whispered something to her.

She smiled a bit at the words it had said and her demeanor changed letting two words escape her lips "Tokiwa Sougo." She smiled now thinking of Kamen Rider Zi-O, she had developed a crush on the boy finding him cute and now those feelings were becoming stronger than ever.

Sometimes these feelings made her horny with now being one of those times. Ora looked around and stopped time just to make sure she would not be interrupted and smiled "Fuck I'm horny."

She sat down against the wall in her room as her hornieness began to make her feel hot. She took off her tight jacket as she began to caress her large breasts moaning as it felt so good lightly moaning to herself "Zi-O please fuck me."

She slightly hated herself, this was the man her comrades wanted to dethrone yet her she was pleasing herself thinking of him. She worked her way down to her panties placing one finger on them as she began to rub her pussy through them. She couldn't keep doing this every time she saw him her feelings grew and her masturbating became more frequent.

Now has she now had her shirt and bra raised so she could massage her breasts while fingering herself she began to get closer, now imagining the future king fucking her like a dog. She began to finger herself harder turned on by the idea "Fuck me Zi-O make me your bitch."

At last she came releasing her juices on herself nearly becoming a mess on her floor as she laid down and looked at the season. These feelings were beginning to outweigh her loyalties and now with Sworz no longer trusting her she finally made a choice "I can't keep using my fingers, I need him."

Smiling she got up and got redressed, she was going to become his for she had never felt like this before and she didn't want to lose that feeling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sougo sat in his room pondering when Ora would arrive when all of the sudden time stopped around him and before hims stood Ora smiling sweetly at him. Feeling that he could still move in the frozen time he stood up to face her "Ora what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him approaching him "Hello Zi-O I came to talk a bit." Sougo looked at her "What do you want?" She smiled and began to talk to him, for the next hour or so the two talked not like enemies but almost as if they were on a date. Sougo told her about how he wanted to be king to help everyone and protect the world and she told him about feeling worthless and just wanted to change things so she could perhaps not feel worthless anymore.

He swore to her that he could protect her and that she wasn't worthless, she looked at him her eyes so beautiful to him "You really mean that?" He smiled at her and got a little closer to her "Of course I do, I think you're a good person who's just been treated wrong." She smiled at him and began to lean forward getting close to his whispering "Your sweat."

With that she began to kiss him drawing him into a long and powerful kiss pushing him down and climbing on top of him while the kiss grew deeper and deeper. After what felt like forever for both of them they parted with her for once looking nervous "Zi-O, Sougo I want you."

Sougo looked at her as he stood up helping her up as well "Are you sure?" She nodded "I want you to fuck me." He nodded looking at her "Ora can I see you naked?" She smiled snapping back to her confident attitude "Well I suppose you could, now sit down and enjoy the show."

She pushed him into the chair as she began to sway a bit around him grinding on him and bit as well as she began to strip for him, taking off her jacket to reveal her shirt with her breasts now more revealed. She brought them closer to his face before swaying back to continue her tease. Sougo cursed to himself he should of gotten Tsukuyomi to give him a lap dance too.

She took off her boots next as she sat on top of him enjoying how close the two were, now she hopped off him as she removed her skirt and shirt revealing her silky blue bra and matching thong. Sougo couldn't help but stare at her loving her body from her large breasts to her tight ass. She got back on top of him to continue the show before whispering into his ear "I take it you like my body."

Sougo nodded "Of course I do it's beautiful but I want to see all of it." She blushed at his compliments before obliging removing her bra and sliding down her panties without getting off his lap to full reveal her body to him.

He was left in awe of her perfect body and his only reaction was to begin to massage her breasts. He began to feel them in both hands rolling them and pinching her nipples before putting one in his mouth and beginning to suck on it. Ora could not hide her pleasure "Fuck that feels so good."

She nearly came on the spot but a bulge now hitting her stopped her. She looked at it and put her hand on it "My my what have we here does a friend want to come say hi." Sougo smiled at her forgetting he was still clothed as he began to remove his shirt.

After he had stripped to his to underwear and was about to take them off when he was stopped by her who once again pushed him down into the chair "I want to do it, let me see the little king." She smirked as sexy as she could as she reached down and removed his underwear smiling at the 10 inch monster that was now revealed "I think I hit the jackpot."

He smiled at her reaction but before he could comment he was cut off by his dick feeling pleasure. He looked down to reveal Ora had sandwiched his dick between her breasts and was now moving them up and down. He looked at her "Fuck I didn't know a girl could do this." She laughed at him "Well most girls can't only ones with fuckable breasts like mine."

He couldn't disagree with that, Tsukuyomi didn't have big enough breasts to do it while Ora definitely did. He enjoyed the pleasuring before slipping out "I don't know how this could get any better." Ora took this as a challenge "Really? Well let's see how you like this."

As she continued her tit fuck she also placed the top portion of his dick into her mouth now giving him a tit fuck and a blow job. He now felt even greater pleasure than before as he couldn't help but watch as she moved her breasts up and down almost falling into a trance. After awhile he finally felt on the verge of climaxing "Fuck Ora I'm gonna cum."

Sougo had been expecting Ora to stop and let the cum get all over her but instead she she took it all into her mouth swallowing it easily before looking up at him and smiling "Mmmm tasty." Sougo looked at her, she could not get any hotter. He found himself being brought to the floor as she laid him down "Good you're still hard because it's time for the main event."

He watched as she got on top of him and inserted his dick into her pussy a wave of pleasure over taking both of them. Ora began to move up and down riding him while he watched her breasts bounce up and down hypnotized by them once again. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore he had to ask "Fuck Ora have you done this before because you're really good."

She smiled at before leaning forward and kissing him "Nope I just watch porn whenever I'm not running through time." His eyes widened, this girl was just as perverted as him and he loved it. Eventually he felt himself approaching the end of his rope as he was about to cum but he also felt her pussy enclosing around his dick.

Both were about to cum and she leaned forward once again to whisper to him in her sexiest voice "Let's cum together my king." At this point this set him off as the two finished together as she nearly fell off him loving the pleasure. As she recovered he handed her a towel to wipe his cum away that was now leaking out of her pussy.

She smiled as she saw he was still hard. She smiled once the cum was now cleaned up "I see someone has enough in them for round 2." He looked at her before grabbing a hold of her hips "I think you'd be surprised at the stamina I have." She looked him before breaking his hold on her and turning around presenting herself to him "I want you to fuck me like a dog."

Sougo looked at her not opposing the idea but unsure where this behavior was coming from "Uh are you sure?" She nodded to him "Yes I've tried to kill you so many time I need to be fucked like the bitch I am before I can become your queen." He smiled at that comment, she truly liked him and wanted to be his queen she just wanted to be treated like a bad girl one last time.

He got up and put his dick at the entrance to her pussy "Alright then I guess I'll treat you like a bitch." She felt immense pleasure as he rammed his dick into her and began to pound her hard causing her to move and back and forth as he fucked her hard.

She began to melt into the pleasure almost losing control of herself "Yes fuck me fuck me hard." He smiled as slapped her ass a bit enjoying himself "You like that you dirty girl." She nodded "Yes I'm a dirty girl I need to be fucked."

The two continued on before finally cumming once again and collapsed onto the ground. She sat up to see him still hard "Fuck you weren't kidding about the stamina thing."

He smiled at her "Sorry guess we'll have to go a couple more rounds before I get tired." She smiled before getting on top of him again "That's no problem with me." Later after 2 hours of fucking and a half an hour of showering the two were laying in his bed with her wearing nothing but his shirt.

She sighed "Fuck that was amazing." He laughed at his queen being satisfied "I promise tomorrow I'll take you out on our first date." Hearing him say that caused her to grow butterflies in her stomach. She sat up though wanting to be honest with him "Sougo I want to be honest with you."

Sougo looked at her "What's wrong." She sighed "I know what you tried to have Woz do." Sougo jumped up nearly freaking out "You do, listen I'm sorry I just liked you and I figured you just wanted to kill me and." She stopped him from going further switching to the seductive voice he knew well "Relax I had liked you too, I just took this as a sign you liked me too."

Sougo calmed down upon hearing this "Oh good I didn't want you to kill me." She smiled as she cuddled up with him "Yea I mean why do you think I try to seduce you all the time." He laughed wrapping his arm around her "Oh good so I'm not crazy."

She laughed "Nope, but you better hope Woz doesn't tell Geiz about what you've been doing he'd kill you." At this point Sougo's eyes opened wide "Fuck".


	3. Chapter 3:TTS

AN: Welcome back, today we're jumping into the world of Kamen Rider Drive. Medic is probably one of my favorite kamen rider girls so naturally I had to make a story about her.

 **The Test Subject**

 **The Roidmudes Hideout**

Gou Shijima sighed as he was alone in the lair of the roidmudes. He had been acting like he was apart of their team pretending to have been brainwashed all so he could get his hands on the one called Brain's tablet.

He believed that it held vital information on his father and for now he was willing to pretend to work for them to do it. He hated it though, he wanted nothing more than to destroy the roidmudes and he hated making his sister think he had betrayed her.

He was going to look for some information on the enemy when all of the sudden he heard a noise, he quickly turned around to come face to face with the roidmude Medic. She smiled at him "Hello Mach."

He looked at her, he could never figure her out, all she seemed to care about was pleasing their leader Heart and besides that he just found her weird. He wanted to tell her to go away but he was unable to so he simply replied "Hello Medic."

She looked at him strangely "Are you the only one here." He nodded, she was being weirder than usual and as he was looking at her something caught his "Is she wearing a more revealing dress, I can totally see her boobs."

Gou shook this dirty thought out of his head, he did not just think about a Roidmudes boobs. Even though he hated them and their existence he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.

He remembered Krim saying that Roidmudes copied everything blood, organs, and everything else. Unless they revealed themselves they could mask themselves as a normal human.

He noticed she was looking around for something, expecting her to think he was a loyal servant he questioned her "Is there anything you need Medic?" She turned around and began to walk up closer to him, he could swear she was giving him a shot at her boobs but that would be crazy.

She smiled at him and caressed his face "Why yes there is actually and you listening to everything I say makes you the perfect person to help me." He sighed and looked at her, he didn't like where this was going but he couldn't afford to blow his cover.

He backed up a bit from her "And what do you need my help with." She insisted on getting closer once again "Well as you know I desire Heart's attention and am always looking for ways to get it."

He nodded at her as she backed him into one of the walls as she now put her hand over his chest "And I've been researching some ways that could bring him some pleasure." He gulped at the word he really didn't like where this was going.

He felt her tug at his jacket as he finally asked "So what do you need from me Medic because I am not pleasuring Heart for you." She laughed at this comment before whispering into his ear "I learned some techniques that should grant me his attention but I want to try them on you."

He stuttered a bit thinking what this meant "So what's that supposed to mean." She sighed and laughed "Stupid human, it means I want you to allow me to use your body to test out some sexual techniques I've learned."

As she said this she lifted her dress off of her and let it fall to the floor revealing not underwear underneath. Gou couldn't help but marvel at her naked body, whoever she had copied was definitely hot.

He couldn't help but look at her nice D sized breasts and elegant legs, she saw him staring and turned around to give him a view of her perfectly round ass. Gou was debating it in his mind, on one hand this was a Roidmude a being he hated and wanted to wipe them out.

On the other this was probably the hottest girl he'd ever seen simply offering herself up to him. Finally he had made up his mind, no one had to know this would happen and almost as if reading his mind she commented "You don't need to worry no one will ever find out about this."

He smiled this being the deciding factor "Alright what do you want me to do." She smiled as she lead him to a chair and sat him down "Nothing, this is all things I want to do to Heart so it will be what I am doing to you."

Gou smiled, he was expecting her to be dominating him and demanding things from him but instead she was going to just be pleasuring him, now that was lucky. She sat down on his lap and leaned in "Now first we have what I read was called a french kiss."

She leaned in and crushed her lips to his as she deepened the kiss, inserting her tongue into his mouth and playing with his. At this point he wasn't sure if he was just playing along or he enjoyed, he didn't care at the moment.

The two kissed passionately for 5 minutes before she broke away "Hmm I think Heart will definitely enjoy that since you seemed to." She pointed to his crotch which was now clearly showing his erect member poking from it.

She looked at him commandingly "Strip now." He looked at her confused for a moment before complying. He began to strip and for the most part she seemed uninterested until he finally stripped down to reveal his erect 9 inch penis.

At that point she looked at it almost as if she liked seeing it "Not bad you're actually bigger than Heart." He was about to question her before she answered for him "I've spied on him taking a bath before."

He laughed of course she had done that. Eager to continue he pressed her "So come on what's next." She smiled as she sat him back into the chair again before getting down onto her knees "Someone is eager, very well next is what is called a blowjob."

He watched as she began to lick up and down his shaft working it as if she was acquiring a taste for it, she also began to play with his balls before finally stopping briefly "Now it is time I insert it into my mouth."

At this point he was shocked when she took his entire penis into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down using her tongue for extra pleasure. He was impressed that she could fit all of it but she wasn't exactly human so she was fine.

As he watched her work he couldn't help but feel how good it was and as he watched her breasts move he got an idea "You know most men like it when a big breasted woman also uses them to pleasure him."

She stopped taking his cock out of her mouth and looked at him "So you're saying Heart would most likely like it if I used my breasts and mouth?" He nodded at her smiling. She nodded "Very well than I shall practice on you first."

He watched as she placed his cock between her tits as she once again inserted his dick into her mouth. It felt like heaven as she moved them up and down working in synch with her mouth to provide the most pleasure possible.

He looked down and smiled even she was getting a bit wet from the action as he smiled "You know for a Roidmude you aren't bad." She took this almost as a challenge as she began going faster increasing the pleasure before finally making him cum releasing it all into her mouth.

She swallowed it all not letting a single drop fall on her body before looking up and smiling "And your cum doesn't taste too bad for a human." He smiled at her knowing he had gotten her to admit he wasn't bad. She got up and dusted herself off a bit "Now comes time for the final part, the intercourse."

He smiled though he had met a couple of girls in America and had fucked them, he had never fucked anyone in Japan yet and even though Medic was a Roidmude he was counting it.

She sat on his lap positioning herself over his cock "I read that men like it when women ride them as well." He looked back at her giving her a cocky smile "Well let's just test that shall we?"

She interted him into her pussy as she began going up and day working her hips starting slow but as she got into it she began to go faster. He was overcome with pleasure, her pussy was so tight and it was almost pulling him in.

He knew that this would be over as soon as he came inside of her so he decided to make the session a bit long. He stopped her and flipped her over so she was now sitting in the chair while he was now on top ready to fuck her. She looked at him annoyed "What do you think you are doing?"

He inserted his penis in once again before answering "Some men like to dominate the women and I bet you that Heart would want to dominate you." As he began to thrust she shrugged between waves of pleasure "Makes sense."

He began to go faster and harder fucking her like he had never fucked anyone before. He was projecting all his hate towards the Roidmude to her, he was almost hate fucking her.

As he continued he began to hear her moan from pleasure, as he continued she almost screamed "Why do I feel so good?" Gou slowed down a bit to answer her "Because it's not just the man that feels pleasure."

He began to speed up again before laughing "Plus I always do everything at mach speed." She began to buck her hips once again moving with him as they too fell into synch once again.

Eventually what felt like forever he felt her tighten around him as he felt close as well. Together the two orgasmed together before he fell into a chair next to her laughing "So how was your first orgasm."

She smiled wiping the cum from her and putting it into her mouth enjoying the taste of her juices mixed with his cum "It was very nice, I think you definitely have helped me learn how to please Heart."

He smiled knowing this one time thing was over. She got up to go pick up her dress before looking at him smiling "You know that wasn't too bad and I don't feel entirely ready to give myself to Heart yet, so why don't you help me another day or two."

He smiled a bit not willing to decline that offer. As he had come to the conclusion that pretending to be on the side of the Roidmudes wasn't too bad, He couldn't help but think "I hope Kiriko is ok, oh well I think big bro Shin is taking care of her."

As he left with Medic excited to continue this little practice session for as long as it lasted, across town Shinnosuke was definitely taking care of Kiriko "Oh fuck Tomari fuck me more."

The two were inside Shinnosuke's apartment, him completely naked while she was still in her uniform with her boobs exposed and her skirt lifted up.

As the two went at it Shinnosuke laughed "Ok I clearly regret saying you don't know how to have fun."

She smiled as she continued to ride him "You better regret it since we're gonna be going all night." He smiled as he turned her over ready to be on top "Of course my dick is always in top gear."

The two continued on not knowing that a similar experience was happening to Gou.


	4. Chapter 4:AYR

AN: Today I have returned with a build story so I hope you're all ready for this.

 _ **Are You Ready?**_

 **Nascita Cafe**

Misora Isurugi sighed as she sat in Nascita waiting for Sento and the other riders to return. Things had been getting more and more crazy as Evolt's plans were heating up and the 4 riders had gone raid a lab they had found.

The 4 had been busy ever since the invasion of the blood clan the previous week and now they had been working to restore the three nations from the chaos they had caused.

Misora was worried for the 4 of them especially Sento who had been going through a lot between his father being revealed to be alive, him dying for real and all of citizens of Japan her included trying to kill him.

She was getting worried and she needed to help him somehow. Just then she was torn from her thoughts when the door was forced open and Sawa Takigawa ran in. Misora looked at her "Sawa what's with the running."

Sawa sat down next to her "Sento called me to let me know they found something interesting at the lab so i ran over." Misora laughed Sawa had gotten too excited over something that could be nothing.

Sawa studied Misora briefly "Y'know Sento has been through a lot lately." Misora nodded "Yeah I wish I could help him, I feel useless." Sawa looked suspiciously at her "Y'know you could finally tell him how you feel, it'd probably give him some motivation."

Misora looked at her wide eyed "I don't know what you're talking about I don't like that nerd, besides he's probably asexual or only attracted to science."

Sawa looked at her mischiefly "Ah I see so you like Banjou than." Misora looked at the reporter hating her a bit for being so manipulative "Fine I like Sento but my point stands he's probably not even into girls."

Sawa laughed "Yeah I swear I keep expecting to catch him try to fuck the pandora's box or something." At this joke the two laughed, Sento was always so focused on science so it was hard to even know if he had any feelings of romance towards anyone.

As they calmed down from their laughing fit the man in question entered into the cafe alone carrying a briefcase. As he got in he sat the briefcase down and greeted them "Evening girls how are both of you today."

The two looked at how casual he was being before Sawa questioned him "Where Banjou, Kazumi and Gentoku." Sento sat down with them "They decided to stay in Touto, Seito and Hokuto for the next coming days to help with the chaos and just in case Evolt attacks."

The nodded before Misora questioned the briefcase "What's up with the briefcase." At this Sento smiled and his hair went up "We found this drug in Evolt's lab, according to the notes we found it seems to be some kind of truth serum that makes people be honest. We think it's how Evolt got information out of people."

The two nodded before Sawa spoke again "So what are you planning on doing with it." Sento got up from the table "I'm going to study it perhaps it could be useful for something."

As he left and entered into his lab through the refrigerator Misora got up as well "I'm going to see if I can help him with anything." Sawa nodded smiling at her "You just want to spend time with Sento don't you?"

Misora blushed and quickly ran to the lab not wishing to answer the question. As Sawa was left in the cafe alone an idea came to her mind "A truth serum hmmm."

She decided she was going to help the two get together because she owed so much to Sento and Misora was like a little sister to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night as Sento and Misora sat at the table waiting for Sawa to server dinner as she had volunteered to do, Sawa was in the lab.

She found where the drug had been placed and examined it "Seems that it can be put into drinks well that makes things easier."

As she left to go put her plan into action she neglected to notice the information had found out about the drug that not only did it make people honest, it was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Back in the cafe Sento and Misora talked waiting for their dinner. Sento was being quiet worrying Misora "Sento are you ok." Sento was shaken from his thoughts "Hmm oh yeah I'm ok just thinking."

Misora frowned "I'm sorry for trying to kill you last week I wasn't strong enough to resist." Sento smiled and laughed the worry off "I told you it's fine after all how can you murder such a genius like me."

Misora frowned "I may not be able to but others could of, I just worry about you." Sento frowned "You don't need to worry about me Misora I'm not going anywhere." He put his hand on hers causing her to blush.

Before anything could happen however they were interrupted "Ok you two dinner is ready." Sawa appeared bringing two plates along with two drinks to the table. Sento looked at her "You aren't eating Sawa?"

Sawa shrugged "No I am I just wanted to bring your food first after all you're probably hungry after raiding that lab today." Sento nodded as the two thanked Sawa and began to eat.

Sawa stood and watched until she saw them both take a sip of their drinks satisfied that her plan was working. Later back in the basement the three were now relaxing, Sento examining the serum, Sawa looking at some information and Misora sitting on the bed helping however she could.

As Sento sat their he turned to Sawa "Hey Sawa I hate to ask you this but could you try the drug on me I'm curious to know if it works." Before Sawa could respond Misora spoke up "Why are you asking her I could do it too."

Sawa remained silent seeing Misora's jealousy. Sento looked at her "We don't know what the serum would do to you thanks to Vernage, I'm just being careful." Misora was about to retort before she was interrupted by Sawa "It's fine Misora, Sento is right besides it's just a truth serum what could wrong."

Thinking that it was just a truth serum Sawa took it from Sento drinking it and sitting down again. Sento looked at Misora "See that wasn't so hard, now we wait for it to take effect."

Misora looked at him annoyed "I just hate when you ask her sometimes, why can't you ask me for help." Sento and Sawa looked at Misora perplexed. Misora herself was confused "Why did I just say that?"

Sawa looked at Misora "Misora why did you just say that." Misora without even controlling herself blurted out "Because I get jealous when you get close to him."

Sento rose from his seat "Misora something is wrong with you." Misora began to panic a bit "I can't stop telling the truth what is wrong with me." Sento looked at her confused "What do you mean the truth? Why would you be jealous of me talking to Sawa?"

Misora tried to cover her mouth but could not stop herself "Because I'm in love with you idiot." Sento looked at her wide eyed "Excuse me what." Misora looked at him "I love you Sento I just didn't tell you because with everything going on I didn't want to put this on you."

Sento looked at her "You really mean that?" Misora nodded sheepishly. Sento ruffled his hair a bit "This is amazing" Misora looked at him confused "Why?" Sento took a hold of her shoulders "Because I love you too."

At this he pulled her into a kiss as Sawa looked on smiling. As they pulled apart Sawa laughed "Huh I was expecting him and Banjou to be gay for each other." The two looked at her before Sento walked up to her "Wait Sawa you took the drug so you're telling the truth but why are Misora and I being honest as well?"

Sawa laughed getting up from her chair "Simple because I put the drug in your dinner in an effort to get you two to admit your feelings and it worked clearly." Sento looked at her annoyed "So you drugged us to get us to admit we loved each other?"

Sawa triumphantly smiled "Yes and it clearly worked." Before Sento could respond on being manipulated even though it was for good they were interrupted by Misora "Uhh does anyone else feel weird." Sento looked over at her as she was almost scratching at her cloths "Misora what do you mean by weird?"

Misora began pulling at her cloths looking like she wanted to remove them "I feel really hot and weird." Before Sento could respond he began to feel it too. He rushed over to the computer as Sawa too began to feel it "I feel it too, you feel it right Sento."

Sento began to type into the computer trying his best to ignore whatever was wrong with his body before finding a drug on it "Shit not only is this a truth serum it's an aphrodisiac, it'll make us hornier than most humans can comprehend."

Sento skimmed the notes seeing that there was no way to reverse until it ran its course "Dammit who would've guessed Evolt was a pervert too." As he looked up from the computer he was greeted by a sight that made him blush Sawa and Misora having lost themselves to the drug were now passionately kissing and groping each other.

Sento tried to look away but the drug in his system wouldn't allow him to. He loved Misora and he had always found Sawa attractive so seeing the two kiss was almost out of dream. Gathering what little willpower he had left he went to try and stop them "You two need to stop and try to fight the drug."

The two now noticing that Sento was there turned to him both looking at him with lust in their eyes. Misora grabbed one of his arms and spoke first "Sento please come join us I want to give you my virginity."

Sawa grabbed his other arm speaking as well "I've always been grateful to you Sento let me repay you with my body." Sento continued to try and fight his urges until Misora pulled him into a lustful kiss, their tongues danced as the kiss became deeper before Sawa looked down to Sento's crotch poking through his pants.

Sawa smiled "I think he's into it now." Misora released her hold on Sento revealing he too now had the same gleam in his eyes that the other two had showing that he had now fallen victim to the drug as well. He smiled at both of them "I've always wanted to fuck both of you now strip."

Sawa and Misora smiled and obeyed his request with Sawa going first. Sawa swayed a bit clearly having some experience as she began to strip pressing up against both Sento and Misora. As she was finished both took in the sight of her body. Her D cup breasts in a blue bra and her nice round ass wrapped in a blue thong.

Sawa was clearly beautiful and Misora felt a bit of jealousy. Sento seeing that she felt a bit jealous quickly went over to her and kissed her "I want to see you too." Misora nodded and began to comply trying to imitate Sawa's movements along with giving Sento a much more personal touch kissing him and running her hands along his body.

As she finished the body she kept under the baggy clothes she wore was revealed. Misora was not as big as Sawa but she did have some nice and perky C cup breasts pressed by a red bra along with a nice and cute ass clad in red panties. She looked shyly at Sento "I know I'm not as pretty as Sawa."

Sento shook his head, sure Sawa was beautiful but the only one he was focusing on right now was Misora. He went up to her and touched her body a bit "I think you're much better looking."

Misora smiled before Sawa once again interrupted the moment 'This is sweet and all but if we want to get anywhere you need to strip too Sento." Sento watched as the two approached him as they basically attacked him forcing his clothes off stripping him to nothing. Both looked at him in awe Sawa speaking up first "Not bad for a guy I thought only cared about science."

Misora made a comment as well "It's very nice Sento." Sento had now revealed his erect 9 inch dick and both girls were ready to have some fun with it. As Sawa took off her remaining clothes signaling for Misora to do as well she smiled at him "Get on the bed we're gonna rock your world."

Sento complied as the two now fully naked girls got at the end of it looking at his cock, Misora did not know what to and watched as Sawa took initiative. She smiled at her "Just watch me, don't worry I'll let you finish him off."

Misora watched as Sawa began to lick Sento's dick getting it nice and wet as she watched Sento trying his hardest not to moan as Sawa finally placed his dick into her mouth bobbing her head up and down all the while using her hands to work the rest of his shaft.

Misora watched fingering herself a bit waiting for her turn. Finally Sawa stopped looking at Sento "I know you enjoyed that but it's someone else's turn." Gesturing for Misora to take her place. Misora looked at Sento "I'm going to try my best."

Slowly she put her mouth over his dick trying her hardest not to choke as Sawa put her hands onto her head guiding her a bit. She got a taste for his dick and as soon as she decided it tasted good began to imitate Sawa bobbing her head up and down.

As she continued Sawa gave her some pointers "Remember to breath, don't take in to much." Finally she felt Sento stiffen inside her mouth as she heard him moan "Fuck Misora your mouth is so warm I'm gonna cum."

releasing himself into her mouth she wasn't prepared as he burst sending some down her throat while the rest went all over her face coating her. Misora liked the way he tasted and wasn't sure if that was because of the drug or just him.

Sawa not wanting to lose any of what she helped get began to kiss Misora again taking some of the cum and cleaning her face. Finally once she was relatively clean Misora looked at Sento drawing attention to her wet pussy "Please Sento will you put it in?" Sento nodded "If that's what you want I'll do it."

The two switched positions so now Sento was on top of her "Just let me lead ok." She nodded as he inserted himself into her sending waves of pleasure into her. He began to thrust and as Misora began to lost in the pleasure she felt someone standing on top of her.

She looked up to see Sawa having put herself over her face. She smiled at her "Why don't you help me out as well." Misora nodded as Sawa put her pussy over Misora's mouth allowing the girl to begin to lick her pussy.

The three were in ecstasy as they fell into a rhythm. Finally after 10 minutes Sento felt his dick twitch inside Misora as her pussy began to tighten as well. Sawa smiled watching as the two orgasmed leaving her the only who hadn't cum. She frowned "Sento I'm next I need a dick too."

Sento nodded still hard as Misora got to the floor mumbling "Tired ,sleepy, need to recover." Leaving her to recover Sawa wanting to lead threw Sento down onto the bed turning around to ride on him reverse style giving him a view of her ass.

She smiled "You gave Misora an Overflow of cum so I hope you can give me that much." Sento could only smiled as Sawa began to ride him. Both lost in pleasure as the two fell in synch him holding her ass and squeezing it as she allowed herself to go faster as she could handle more than Misora.

Finally after what felt like forever Sawa finally orgasmed collapsing onto the ground next to Misora who had woken up. Sawa looked up onto the bed "Oh No he's still hard." Misora got up smiling "Good because I want more."

Sawa laughed ready to join the two 'Well I guess she liked the sex." Sento smiled as Misora got in front of him ready to be fucked like a dog.

He looked at her "Are you ready?" She nodded as the two began to fuck once more, for the rest of the night the three kept going, having sex with each other until they all collapsed falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kazumi arrived after having spent a couple of days in Hokuto. He smiled seeing Misora brewing coffee "Mii Tan I'm back." She smiled a bit at him "Welcome back Grease how was Hokuto."

The began to talk until Sento emerged from his lab saying hello to Kazumi and Misora. As he sat down Kazumi saw Misora call to him "Hey Sento I might need to to help me with something later."

He nodded to her. Kazumi saw the look she gave him though a look full of lust her eyes saying "I want you to fuck me" the look he dreamed about getting from her. He got off his seat angry "What the fuck is going on between you two."

Sento stood up "Kazumi look uh." Kazumi took out his driver and put it on "Sclash Driver." If anyone had walked past the cafe all they would hear that day would be yelling and a girl screaming at someone to stop.


	5. Chapter 5: PIP

AN: Ex-Aid yay enjoy kids

 **Popping In Poppy**

 **Emu's Apartment**

Emu Hojo sighed to himself as he sat on his bed. Parado had gone missing a week ago and because of that things were becoming weird.

Not only had he lost his powers as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid but because Parado was no longer around his alternate personality the Genius Gamer M was beginning to take on a mind of its own. M was making it hard for him to be a doctor because all he cared about was playing games.

M cared about nothing else and when he took control Emu couldn't treat his patients. The problem was that Emu was starting to lose control more and he needed Parado back to fix it.

There was another thing Emu had to worry about though and that was how he treated Poppy. Now Emu couldn't lie he had developed feelings for Poppy but had become unable to express them. M however took these feelings and turned them to lust.

He had been having trouble sleeping every night because he had been having continuous dreams of doing all kinds of things with Poppy. That was the problem while he was in love with Poppy, M lusted after her.

He feared what M would do if he gained control for a long period of time. It was then he had heard a laugh from inside his head "I think you should be wondering if I haven't already set some games up

."

Emu frowned M was back and last time he took over he ended up home. Emu sneered "What do you mean?" M once again laughed in his head "Do you see that laptop over on your dresser."

Emu looked over, that laptop hadn't been there before what was it doing there. Emu walked over to the laptop "Where did you get this?" He could feel his alternate personality smiling in his head "Funny story remember how Genm brought back that sexy nurse after she sacrificed herself?"

Emu frowned he didn't like remembering that day "What about it?" He could feel M looking for control "Well turns out the laptop contains Poppy's code and all her programming and he happened to just leave it lying around, some god am I right."

Emu began to fight back harder "If you plan to do something I'm warning you." Unfortunately in that moment Emu lost and his eyes flashed pink indicating M had taken over "You won't be doing anything Emu, now just sit back while I make sure we lose our virginity."

M picked up the laptop and began to type things in humming to himself as he began to change Poppy to his liking. M was satisfied with his work "I've made the perfect little sex slave so time to call her here." He typed some keys in and set the laptop down on the nightstand "Now to get ready for her."

Quickly he stripped down to his underwear and laid in bed waiting for his newest game to arrive. Almost like magic Poppy quickly appeared from the computer, however she was no longer the same Poppy most people knew. She was in her nurses uniform complete and had her brown hair instead of its usual pink color.

Instead of her eyes being full of life they simply stared at M unmoving with a spacey look to them. She was under his control but it wasn't just her mind he was able to alter, he had changed her body too. She now in his opinion filled out the nurses outfit much better with now DD sized breasts almost popping out of the outfit. She now had a nice round ass he had planned on fucking later.

In his opinion he had improved her but he obviously would have to change her back eventually or else people would know something wasn't right. Smiling he looked at her "Hello Poppy." She looked at him once hearing his voice her eyes sprang to life and she smiled brightly "Hello master how can I serve you today?"

He smiled "I want you to strip and suck my dick." She nodded unable to resist his commands. Slowly she began to take off her nurses outfit revealing a pink frilly bra underneath along with a pink thong. M smiled "Of course you would wear pink underneath your clothes."

Poppy smiled seductively "Of course master, I wear clothes as pink as my Pipopapo Pussy." M smiled he was really glad he had input it into her to talk dirty. Soon she undid her bra letting her now large tits free along with her thong revealing her round ass.

He smiled as she swayed over to him and began to remove his underwear. He smiled when she had a shocked look on her face "Wow master you're so big and it's all for me." M smiled "All 9 inches of it Poppy so get sucking."

Poppy looked at him cock hungry as she took it into her mouth. Shebobbed her head up and down taking it fully into her mouth making eye contact with him while she sucked him off. He smiled "Fuck she has perfect blow job eyes."

Eventually he couldn't take it any longer and he called to her "Poppy I'm gonna cum let me do it all over that pretty face." She nodded removing it from her mouth as she began to jerk him off and he eventually released it onto her face.

Satisfied she smiled "Wow master that was a lot thank you for the meal." He laughed "Alright Poppy now that Asuna has gotten us started I've decided I want to have some fun with you in your bugster outfit too."

She nodded as she began to spin around "Costume Change." M took the time to appreciate her spinning around watching her tits bouncing up and down making himself hard again.

While she did change outfits her dress had some alterations, the entire front now had her tits completely popping out of the dress making them look even larger as well as a shorter skirt.

She smiled at him "Master how may I Pipopapo serve you now?" He smiled deciding that her tits were even better looking now he knew he needed to fuck them. He got up "Kneel in front of me I'm gonna pop my dick in between your breasts."

She nodded clearly liking the idea. She knelt down as he inserted his dick between her tits "Fuck this is tight." She pushed her tits together "Of course it's tight but it's not as tight as my pussy."

He smiled as he began to thrust back and forth causing her tits to jiggle as she began to move them the two falling into a rhythm. He couldn't help but smile "Fuck this is amazing I can't believe Emu wouldn't want to do this."

Poppy nodded "I would of done this for him anyway before you took me master." M laughed "Ah so I see i beat him in this game as well." M continued to thrust until he felt like he was gonna burst "Are you ready Poppy I'm gonna pop on these beautiful tits of yours."

The bugster absentmindedly nodded "Of course master I am always ready for you." M nodded as he went faster working to bring himself to orgasm exploding all over Poppy's breasts as he removed his dick satisfied with her chest now covered in cum as well.

Unfortunately he began to feel tired "Shit If I keep going Emu will get back control." He smiled again "No matter I'll just let Poppy do some work." He looked at the girl was was no soaking wet through her dress "Alright Poppy I can tell you're horny so how would you like some pleasure too."

She nodded quickly "Please master please pop my Pipopapo cherry." M laughed usually he would hate when she used those words but he couldn't deny it was hot. M once again laid back onto the bed "Alright Poppy start riding me."

She nodded quickly getting on top of him nearly cumming from the pleasure after inserting him into herself "Fuck Master you feel so good." M just simply smiled at her response as she began to ride him up and down his dick disappearing under skirt as she worked hard to once again make him cum.

He didn't want things to be too easy for her though and looked at the laptop on the nightstand. He picked it up and opened it "Sorry Poppy but let's see who cums first." He raised her sensitivity up causing her to being to moan even louder causing her expression to become one of pure lust "Oh fuck oh fuck master that's so mean."

M looked at her "All is fair in my game Poppy remember that." She nodded continuing to bounce on him telling herself she wouldn't cum. However he didn't make it easy for her as he began to play with her breasts teasing them and caressing them.

She could no longer take it anymore "MASTER I'M COMING." She had yelled so loud his neighbors could probably hear her as she fell off his dick still ograsming as she laid on the bed still feeling the pleasure.

M smiled "Well that was fun but let's say we have you try on some outfits." Quickly he typed into the laptop a few commands that he had called Idol as Poppy began to change once again.

This time she was in an outfit similar to what a famous idol would wear, a school girl looking outfit complete with a tie and a short skirt. She smiled at him "Hi thanks for being my number 1 fan just because you've supported me so much I'll let you fuck me."

She laid down as he lifted up her skirt and inserted himself into her once again. He began to thrust hard earning more moans from her, he couldn't help but get into it himself "Does your famous idol pussy like this."

She nodded as he went harder "Do you fuck all your fans." She hesitated but then nodded. He laughed "So your nothing but a slut then, you aren't an idol you're just famous because you fuck your fans." She nodded "Yes I am a slut, i'm famous for fucking my fans now please cum inside of me."

M complied leaving a loud inside of her that burst out immediately after he pulled out of her. He smiled satisfied of his work. He knew his time was running out but he still had some time left for some more fun. Once again going back to the laptop he thought to himself "Hmmm I still want to fuck your ass."

Nodding to himself he input a program and within an instant Poppy was transformed into a maid with cat ears and cat paws. She looked at him "Nyan please fuck me." He smiled taking her into doggy style position and inserted his nice and wet cock from being inside her into her ass.

He winced a bit "Holy fuck this is tighter than your pussy." She began to almost pur as he was thrusting inside of her "Nyan please keep fucking this horny pussy cat nyan." She didn't have to tell him twice continuing to thrust he decided to tease her more "Who do you belong to."

She moaned "You nyan." He thrusted harder "And who is the only one allowed to fuck you." She moaned louder this time "You master." Satisfied with her response he whispered into her ear "Be honest with me slave who do you like more me or Emu."

She went silent for a moment "I'm sorry master but I like Emu more I wish I was fucking him." M went silent he couldn't deny the things the two had went through. Sure he got to fuck her first but she would never be his no matter how much he changed her mind.

He sighed before cumming inside of her letting her fall onto the bed panting from the intense sex. He went back to the laptop "I'm going to give you one thing you'll never forget." She looked up to him "What's that master?"

He typed on the laptop before she changed once again to a slutty version of a wedding dress. He laid her down "I'm going to leave with you with a dream that will inspire you to talk to Emu." She looked at him "Master are you giving up." He shook his head "No I just know that I can't beat Emu at a game like this."

She nodded before he put his arms to her shoulders "But that doesn't mean I can't fuck you one last time first." He began to thrust into her leaving her in pure ecstasy one last time.

Poppy woke up with a start, she had dreamt she had married Emu and they had just consummated their marriage. She looked down to her soaked panties "I need to tell him how I feel."

While she was determined to tell him she could hear Kuruto complaining "My laptop went missing and was found somewhere different who dares steal from a god." She went back to sleep trying to tune out Kuroto in the process.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emu woke up the next morning to a seemingly normal room. He sighed "Ok so what did M do?" He looked around the room find nothing out of the ordinary and even found the laptop to be gone.

In its place was a simple note reading "You win-M" Emu was confused why did he win and why was he so sore. Ignoring how he felt he made his way to the hospital for work. Once arriving he stepped into the ER to be greeted by Poppy "Good morning Poppy."

Instead of responding she instead crashed her lips to hers drawing him into a nice kiss. They soon separated and he questioned her "Poppy what was that?" She breathed heavily "I love you Emu and I just had a feeling I finally needed to tell you."

He nodded "I love you too Poppy." As the two began to hold hands Emu decided to ignore the feeling he had. He decided whatever M did it was clearly good and he wasn't gonna question it ever.


	6. Chapter 6: FARL

AN: Ok here we go Decade time. I lowkey love Tsukasa and Natsumi as a ship so there's a bit more here then just sex. Also obviously bit of a deviation that everyone is gone and Eijiro is kind of dead. Any way enjoy

 **Final Attack Ride LLLLLove**

 **Hikari Studio**

Tsukasa Kadoya sighed as he walked through the world he had started his journey in. His journey had been rough and he had needed a break to take time to recover.

Sure he was no longer destroying any world he entered and everything had been restored but that had come at a price.

The little family he had put together was all but gone. Yusuke had gone back to his world to be with Ai who had been revived after all the world's had been revived. Eijiro had sadly not survived being transformed into Doctor Shinigami once again.

Daiki had gone off to do whatever is he did when he wanted to relax and Natsumi had stayed at Hikari Studio. He was a bit worried about her she had lost more than him after all he had no home to return to he had not life to go back to.

Her she lost her only family, sure she had regained her world but what was the point if she didn't have her grandfather. He sighed he wanted to help her but it was hard, their relationship wasn't usually warm and fuzzy.

Sure they got along when things got serious but the two usually bickered and fought with each other. He wanted to change things though sure he still wanted to tease her but he wanted to treat her better.

After all she's the reason everything was stopped and she was the only reason he was alive. Not only did she finally stop him when he had embraced his destiny as the destroyer of worlds but she was also the one who had managed to revive him by remembering who he was.

He didn't want to admit it but his feelings for her went beyond friendship. While he didn't hate those feelings he just couldn't see himself as someone who would settle down or stop journeying just for one person.

Not to mention he wasn't sure what she wanted now that everyone else was gone did she even want him around? He sighed almost finished with his walk when he heard a voice from behind him "Treasure for your thoughts?"

He turned around annoyed "Daiki I was hoping you'd be gone." The thief smiled at him "Please Tsukasa I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Tsukasa frowned "I was hoping you would."

The thief laughed "My you seem to be in a sour mood I figured that old man yelling Onore Dikeido! One last time would of made you happy." Tsukasa glared at him "Sorry to disappoint but making that old man unhappy doesn't make my day right now."

Daiki stopped smiling "You're actually upset now that everyone's gone." Tsukasa got angry at this comment "Of course I'm upset everyone is gone and Natsumi is sad about being all alone."

Daiki smiled "There it is that's what's bothering you." Tsukasa looked away from his not friend "I don't know what you're talking about." Daiki laughed "You're actually worried about Natsumi that's almost sweet, maybe I should go and comfort her since you don't seem to be doing it."

Tsukasa looked at the man annoyed "What the hell are you talking about Daiki." Daiki walked closer to him "Well you know Natsumi is such a cute girl who is exactly the kind of treasure I like so maybe I should go and get in her good graces."

Tsukasa looked angry at him now "You go near her with those kind of intentions and I'll destroy you next." Daiki laughed and opened a dimensional portal "Alright Tsukasa I'll stay away but I do suggest you comfort her before I decide to steal her from you, now bye bye."

With that he waved and walked through the portal onto whatever world he ended up in next. Tsukasa scoffed as he continued to walk back the studio "Me comfort her not like she'd accept me anyway." With that he began to walk faster back to the studio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As returned back to the studio he found it quiet. Finding it weird Natsumi wasn't around he called for her "Natsumikan where are you I'm back."

Hearing a russling from the kitchen she came running in smiling "Tsukasa welcome home how was your walk." He flinched it didn't feel like a home anymore "Fine I saw Daiki, he says goodbye."

He noticed her frown for a moment before her smile came back "That's wonderful I'm glad he at least said goodbye." He nodded to her going to sit at the table in the main room.

He watched as she hurried back into the kitchen before coming back with a tray "I made tea for us to enjoy for when you got back." He frowned she was acting too weird so he decided to try and push her buttons "How do I know this tea is any good since you made it."

She smiled and began to pour the tea "Oh Tsukasa you're so funny the tea is fine." He looked at her quizzically "Did you poison it?" She laughed "No" He looked again "Put anything in it" She finished pouring the tea "No nothing is wrong with it."

He looked at her annoyed "Why did you make tea then for me." Natsumi smiled at him "Because it's what always do I just don't usually make it." Tsukasa stood up he had enough "Ok that's it you're being too nice, I've made cracks at you and you haven't done anything to me not even the pressure point thing."

She frowned "Can't I be nice for once." Tsukasa got annoyed "No because that's not you, you would exchange insults with me, you would hit me for a mean comment, you aren't nice but that's what's great about you."

She nearly broke into tears "Maybe I just don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else, this place doesn't feel like home anymore and I can't take it." He looked at her "Natsumikan it's ok to be sad and miss everyone but you can't change who you are because of it."

She looked at him walking closer, he thought she was going to embrace him but instead she placed her thumb into her neck yelling "Hikari family secret technique." He began to laugh "Ha ha ha why ha ha did you ha ha do that."

She frowned "Because you're being nice and that's weird for you." He stopped laughing and looked at her "Well you were being nice first so I needed to stop you." She frowned "Well it's weird I don't want to think you actually like me."

He got closer to her "Well I do like you my little jabs at you are just how I show it." She didn't back away and let him get closer "You really mean that?" He nodded "Of course this place has become like home to me and I rely on you to welcome me home when I return."

She looked at him as he was now right in front of her "Tsukasa I" Before she could finish he crashed his lips into hers embracing her in a kiss. Though surprised she didn't fight it as she let herself fall into the kiss wrapping her arms around him as the kiss deepened.

Eventually he released her and she looked at him "Idiot don't do that you shocked me." He looked at her slyly "You liked it don't lie to me." She hit him lightly "Maybe I did." He pulled her into a chair and sat her on his lap.

Looking deeply at him she proceeded to whisper into his ear "I love you Tsukasa Kadoya even if you are the destroyer of worlds." He whispered back to her "I love you too even if you did kill me."

At this she hit him and got off him "You'll never let me forget that will you." He laughed at her "Nope never." She laughed before pulling up her skirt a bit revealing white panties "Hey destroyer of worlds what say we continue this upstairs."

He smiled lifting her up as he carried her up the stairs kissing her as they made there way into his room as they fell down onto the bed. She crawled on top of him smiling "I promise to always be here when you come back." He smiled back at her "Good because I'd probably destroy the worlds again if you weren't around."

She laughed a bit as she began to take her shirt off revealing her nice C cup breasts pushed up against a frilly white bra. He smirked confidently at her "Who knew you'd dress so innocently considering you are anything but innocent." She covered her chest a bit blushing "Shut up I'm more innocent than you."

He shrugged he couldn't really argue with that one. She took off her skirt to reveal most of her body despite her tough demeanor her body was more on the delicate side and her body was a bit more pale than he realized. He smirked at her "I'll say this once you're beautiful."

She smiled "You only need to say it once." Almost as if a reward she took off her bra revealing fully her breasts. He couldn't help but admire them her nipples almost non existent and pale he couldn't help but reach up and grab one of them.

She sighed "You're such a child sometimes." He didn't say anything as he began to play with her breasts enjoying how soft they were and enjoying the little moans she tried to keep inside. He knew she was enjoying it she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Feeling determined he began to play with her nipples making them become hard as he saw her becoming wet in her pussy. Finally she stopped him clearly worked up "Alright that's enough you clearly know how to do some foreplay."

He smiled feeling satisfied in his victory "Don't worry Natsumikan I'm sure you aren't terrible at this." She smirked he wanted to be cocky well she'd make him beg. She began to take off his clothes "Alright Decade let's see how long you last being on the defensive."

He smirked she was getting into and it was hot to see her tease him and be so determined to get him off. As she got his pants off he made another comment "I hope you can take what I'm packing down there." She smirked confident in her ability before becoming shocked at her discovery as she removed his underwear.

He was big probably about 10 inches and he wasn't even fully erect either he laughed "Try not to be too intimidated by it." Not wishing to show her doubt she laughed "Really I've seen bigger so it's not that intimidating."

He raised an eyebrow "Really where." Instead of answering she instead opted to shut him up. She began to around his dick and gently stroked it wanting to get him hard. As she continued to stroke him and lick the head slightly teasing him almost he let out a moan "Natsumikan stop teasing me and just suck my dick already."

Natsumi stopped what she was doing and smiled at him "Say please." He sighed "Please suck my dick Natsumikan." Proud of her victory she obliged him taking his dick into her mouth.

As she pushed more into her mouth she silently thought "Fuck this is big and I love it." As she got all she could into her mouth without joking she began to get a rhythm going bobbing her head up and down while using her tongue for extra pleasure and using her hand to stimulate his balls along with stroke what parts of his dick she couldn't fit into his mouth.

He moaned as he placed his hand on top of her head almost guiding her in sucking his dick "Fuck I knew your big mouth could be good for something." Not liking the comment she playfully and lightly bit down on him earning a reaction from him "Ok sorry just a joke."

She looked at him locking eyes with him as she continued to go down on him. The motion was almost hypnotizing as she continued to go on needing no breaks as she continued to suck. Finally he felt like he was ready to burst "Natsumi I'm coming."

Releasing a large load she couldn't keep it all in her mouth as it exploded onto her face. Swallowing what she could she got up to get a towel to wipe off the rest. She looked at him annoyed "You could of warned me you were a little backed up." He looked at her offended "Well excuse me but I've been kind of busy and plus I prefer to actually find a partner rather than jerk off."

She felt a bit of jealousy at this comment she figured he wasn't a virgin but she didn't think that he had been with a lot of people. He looked at her clearly telling she didn't like the comment "If it helps you're the only one I've ever cared about."

She smiled a bit while it was still a bit weird that he had sex with people he didn't care about knowing she was the only he loved made it a bit better. Getting back on the bed she pushed him down as she climbed on top of him "I hope you're ready because we are going to go until I'm out of energy and I have a lot of energy."

He smiled at her "Well then let's see who gives out first then." She smiled as she lowered herself onto him feeling his massive member entering into her nearly caused her to orgasm right there. Gathering her thoughts she worked out a flow as she began to move her hips up and down and bounce on his dick.

Tsukasa was enjoying the view as Natsumi began to go faster her nice beautiful breasts bouncing wildly as she began to moan enjoying herself. He held onto her hips keeping her steady "Someone is enjoying herself."

She laughed going harder on him "I'll say this once you have a nice dick." He laughed "You only need to say it once because I'll never let you live it down." Eventually after growing bored of not doing anything Tsukasa in one motion flipped her onto her hands and knees having her ass presented him.

She looked at him annoyed "Hey I was enjoying myself." He laughed as he inserted himself into her pussy "Sorry but I was tired of not doing anything." He began to fuck her hard and fast earning more moans then before as both concentrated on moving their hips crashing into each other.

After what felt like an eternity he felt himself at his limit, but feeling her tighten around him he knew she was at her limit too. He called to her "Natsumikan where do you want it."

Without even stopping she answered him "Today's a safe day so please cum inside me." He nodded as they both released their orgasms falling onto the bed his dick falling out of her.

She got up to notice she was still hard "Oh good you still have energy left because I'm not done yet."

He smiled "Good because I think we're gonna be going all night." She smiled lovingly at him as the two got prepared for round two ready to fuck to their heart's content.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that day the two were inseparable though the two still fought and argued they were clearly closer. They were in love and though they didn't like to show it publicly they certainly showed it in the bedroom fucking any time they could and wherever they could.

However of course Tsukasa still had to sometimes to go out to help his fellow riders. But whenever he returned she certainly welcomed him home. Tsukasa returned to find Natsumi in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron "So what did they need you for?"

He embraced her groping her ass "Ah some rider and his bird arm thing accidentally fucked up the timeline nothing special." She laughed as they began to fuck in the kitchen." Later he returned another time finding her at the table.

Looking up she smiled as he began to take off her shirt "So what was it now." He stopped taking her bra off to look at her "Ah Narutaki was trying to turn the riders again the super sentai."

She nodded as he began to play with her breasts. Another time he had been teleported out when they were about to make love. When he finally returned she was still waiting in bed for him having changed into some lingerie "So what now?"

He began to take off his shirt "Oh just some crazy guy with some rings summoning all the riders, it was fun everyone used their final forms." She nodded as he crashed onto the bed embracing her.

A little over a year later he left once again to deal with some kind of civil war he returned to find her in the shower. He joined her and as she began to go down on him for one of her legendary blow jobs he answered the question she usually asked "The Showa riders were pissed off about something I don't know what."

Now 5 years later Tsukasa returned to the Studio after helping some people called the time jackers deal with a kid who was supposedly a future demon king. As much as he didn't like going against a fellow rider he had wanted to test the kid and test out his newly upgraded decadriver.

As he arrived home he called to Natsumi "Natsumi I'm home." Natsumi came walking in and instead of being in a sexy outfit or already undressed she instead carried an infant. He embraced her "And how is my wife doing today."

She smiled "I'm good and guess what our little guy crawled today." Tsukasa smiled and took the infant from her arms bouncing him a bit "That's great I'm so proud of you Eijiro."

The infant almost knowing his father was praising him laughed. Sure things were different now but that was part of growing up the two still bickered and teased each other that would never change.

But they weren't alone they had so many people they knew and they were now on a new journey a journey called life.


	7. Chapter 7:OYEFTNV

AN: Oh boy a Faiz themed story. I swear this was supposed to be out for Valentines Day but I've been busy.

 **Open Your Eyes for the Next Valentines**

 **February 14th 2004, Tokyo, Japan**

Takumi Inui huffed as he worked at the laundry in front of him working on cleaning it. Things had mostly gone back to normal since his reveal as the wolf orphnoch and he had been back to living at the laundromat and the relationship between him and Mari had gone back to normal.

Keitaro commented that he was happy to see the two calling each other stupid again. Takumi sighed as he watched Yuji Kiba working across the room.

Mari had something to do along with Yuka so she had asked Kiba to work for her. He grunted once again annoyed it was Valentines day so they were probably off making chocolate for whoever they would give it to.

Takumi wasn't a fan of Valentines Day, he had never received any chocolate from anyone not that it had mattered to him anyway.

As he finished the one order he had been working on he heard Kiba call to him "Everything ok Takumi?" Takumi grunted back "I'm fine just thinking." Kiba nodded and smiled "I don't think I'll ever figure you out."

Takumi was about to retort before Keitaro burst in "Takumi is that order done yet?" Takumi nodded and handed him the order and he quickly went out to go deliver the order.

Not a minute later they heard the door burst open once again Takumi annoyed yelled "What did you forget this time idiot?" Instead of Keitaro however he found Yuka and Mari looking at him. Mari annoyed spoke first "Who are you calling an idiot you idiot?"

Takumi growled the wolf inside of him annoyed "Not you idiot the other idiot." Mari was about to go at him before Yuka got in between the two "We're sorry to interrupt your work."

Takumi calmed down enough to notice the two were dressed nice Yuka wearing a white dress that complimented her body while Mari wore a silver dress which clung to her showing off her curves.

Takumi blushed trying not to stare. Thankfully Kiba came to his rescue "So what brings you two here?" Mari suddenly snapped back to reality from being annoyed at Takumi and replied "Oh right Kiba we came to give you some chocolate for Valentine's Day."

As the two handed Kiba the chocolate who was blushing Takumi grew irritated "Where's my chocolate?" Mari looked at him, he was expecting some kind of insult but instead she had almost a sincere face on "Oh well we thought you wouldn't be able to eat chocolate so we didn't make you any."

Takumi now annoyed at this girls stupidity yelled "I'm a wolf not a dog I can eat chocolate you idiot." Takumi would never admit but he liked sweets especially chocolate so he was more than a little upset that his so called friends didn't even bother asking him if he ate chocolate.

As Kiba tried to cool the situation down by offering Takumi some of his chocolate Takumi growled at Mari "You think this was some kind of joke? Maybe I actually wanted chocolate from a so called friend, You know what I'm out of here."

Takumi stormed off not noticing the hurt in Mari's eyes as he left the shop not caring where he ended up.

Takumi wasn't sure why he was so angry it was just candy, maybe he still felt a bit betrayed by Mari not accepting him being an Orphnoch or maybe he had actually developed feelings for her.

He wasn't sure all he knew was he needed to calm down before he did something to divide everyone again.

It was evening by the time Takumi arrived back at the laundromat he had taken a drive to clear his head and had calmed himself down.

Now as he stepped back into his home the first thing he noticed was that it was dark as he walked to the upstairs he found Mari sitting at the table. Noticing she looked sad he approached her "Oi what's the matter Kiba didn't like your chocolate?"

She looked at before shaking her head. He found it odd she didn't fire back at him so he continued "Not like you can really cook much anyway so no wonder he probably wouldn't like it."

She just stared at him as he sat down across from her. He decided to stop poking her "So where did Yuka and Kiba go." She didn't look up at him as she answered "They left."

She didn't answer him in her normal voice no it was softer and quieter. He raised an eyebrow "Where's Keitaro?" she once again didn't look up at him "Went on a delivery then said he was going out for the night something about helping Kaido with something."

Takumi nodded sitting in silence as he watched the girl just sit there almost lifeless. She must of been sitting there for awhile because she still had her dress on despite everyone being gone. Finally after being annoyed by the silence he looked at her "So what's wrong with you."

She looked up at him her eyes bloodshot, she had been crying "I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Takumi looked at her "What are you talking about." She looked at him "I should of just asked if you could eat chocolate, I wasn't trying to be mean I swear."

Takumi sighed not wanting the girl to feel bad "It's fine I just thought you were pulling a prank on me and I overreacted." She shook her head "No I care about you too much to do that to you on Valentine's Day."

Takumi wanted to tease her but decided to be nice instead "Well I care about you too that's why I was a little hurt." She nodded and smiled happy that they had come to an understanding.

He smiled at her "Although if you want to make me some chocolate I'd be fine with that." She stared at him for a moment before standing up and smiling "I think I have a better idea come to my room."

Takumi curious followed the girl to her room, as they walked he could swear she was swaying her hips almost in a seductive manner. He shook those thoughts from his head telling himself that it was just the dress. As they walked in and stopped at her bed he questioned her "So what's this idea of yours."

She smiled and stepped closer to him "This" With that she launched herself into him their lips meeting as she crushed her lips against his.

Surprised at first Takumi soon embraced the kiss as the two fell onto the bed as the kiss went deeper and the two's tongues danced back and forth exploring each other mouths.

As they continued she took his hand and guided it to her breasts almost saying "It's ok to touch me" He squeezed her breasts a bit earning a moan from her and causing him to smile knowing she had a weak spot.

Eventually much to his disappointment she ended the kiss smiling at him. Sensing his disappointment she whispered into his ear "Your Valentine's Day gift is me." He smiled as he kissed her neck "Now that's much better than chocolate."

Mari smiled as she pushed him back down onto the bed as she got up "Well I guess it's time to unwrap your present."

Takumi sat back as she began to unzip the dress she was wearing and let it drop to the floor revealing her red lacy lingerie that she was wearing. He smiled at her "Well someone was planning something."

She laughed crossing her arms blocking his view of her chest "Well if someone didn't storm off like an idiot I could've told you that I had this planned." He looked at her "So you like me then?"

She smiled a bit before frowning "I like you but I'm not sure If I really want a relationship with everything going on so for now let's just enjoy this." He nodded in agreement, though he liked her he couldn't deny that now wasn't the best time to get into a relationship.

Uncrossing her arms Takumi took a good look at Mari's body that she hardly showed off, she was a bit tan and her stomach and legs were so smooth he couldn't deny she was beautiful.

He found himself wandering to look at her breasts they were a nice C cup and were just big enough to fit into his hands and squeeze, he liked that because he hated girls with too big of breasts.

Noticing he was staring she turned around to allow him to look at her ass, it was cute and round with a perkiness to it. He frowned looking at her "You know if I knew you had a body like this I wouldn't have called you an idiot 30 times in a row."

She laughed before slapping his leg "Shut up and take off your pants." Complying almost instantly Takumi quickly stripped down just to his boxers as Mari smiled noticing the bulge he had been hiding.

Laying down on the bed near his crotch she smiled at him before poking the bulge "If I knew you were hiding this I wouldn't have called you can idiot 30 times in a row." He smiled as she lifted his boxers off of him allowing his 9 inch cock to spring from its hiding place.

She couldn't help but smile at seeing the full thing and wasted not time putting her hand around the shaft. She began to move her hand up and down slowly almost teasing him as she occasionally used her other hand to massage his balls as well.

Smiling she looked at him seeing him enjoying her teasing "You know I'd say you're definitely a wolf, dogs aren't this big." He laughed as she continued to jerk him off "Stop messing with me."

She began to go a bit harder before looking him in the eyes "Tell me what you want and say please." Takumi no longer being able to handle the teasing sighed and gave in "Please suck my cock."

She smiled stopping her hand and pulling back her hair "See was that do hard idiot." He laughed before sitting back a bit "Would you believe me if I said yes."

Giving no reply she began to lick the tip of his penis teasing him once again. She wanted to have fun with him first before she gave him the best blowjob he'd ever get.

Takumi growing impatient put his hand on her head and pushed her head down a bit resulting in his dick finally going into her mouth. Mari felt herself get a bit wet enjoying the forcefulness he had just shown complied with his demands and began to bob her head up and down.

She began to use one work his shaft jerking him off when she raised her head so no matter what was happening something was providing him pleasure. He kept his hand on her head guiding her a bit as he moaned from the pleasure she was giving him.

He couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so good at this technique but decided for the sake of his sanity to not question her.

Eventually after she had started to go faster he finally released his cum into the back of her throat, she paused for a moment before swallowing it and smiling "It's salty but not bad for a cat's tongue."

He sighed watching as she began to remove the last remaining bits of clothing she had on "That wasn't bad for a girl who can't style hair right." She frowned before pushing him down and positioning herself over his dick "I just gave you the best orgasm you ever had so I think we can stop teasing each other at this point."

He nodded deciding that the blowjob was indeed worth not teasing the girl. He placed his hands on her hips as he helped her place his dick into her pussy.

As she lowered herself on she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she began to bounce up and down on his dick as he kept his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

Mari began to moan as she increased the speed at which she was going desiring only to reach orgasm and enjoy Takumi's cock.

Takumi meanwhile was enjoying himself as Mari continued to bounce up and down finding himself enjoying her breasts bouncing and found it almost hypnotizing. He smiled at her increase of speed "Fuck Mari you're tight."

She laughed at his compliment and continued on placing her hands on his on her hips "It's because your cock is amazing I feel like my pussy is molding around it." He smirked deciding to tease her more "So you like this Orphnoch dick then?"

She nodded "Yes" He flipped her over as he started to move at a steady pace "Would you say it's better than a humans?" Mari began to feel waves of pleasure overtaking her "Yes"

She dug her nails into his back leaving marks on him. Ignoring the scratches Takumi pressed on "Tell me you want to cum." Mari feeling close obliged him "Please make me cum you idiot stop teasing me."

Takumi nodded as he kissed her and embraced her the two moving in a rhythm. He whispered to her "Where do you want it?" She began to buck her hips as her pussy tightened further around his dick "Cum inside me please It'll be fine."

Takumi could only nod as the two felt pleasure wash over them as they both released their juices mixing together inside of her as he fell onto the bed next to her. Feeling satisfied she cuddled up to him and laid on his chest smiling "Not bad for a guy without dreams."

Takumi smiled "I think I have a dream now." She raised an eyebrow "Really what?" He smiled "To defeat Smart Brain so we can do that again." She laughed hitting him at his joke. Slowly the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the two woke up and things were quiet as Takumi was complaining about the scratches on him "Mari I think you need to cut your nails if you want to do that again."

As they exited the room and she was about to make a comment back they found Kusaka sitting at the table drinking coffee. Mari perked up happy to see him "Kusaka it's nice to see you today."

Kusaka nodded "Hi Mari how was your night." Mari hid her blush and looked away from Takumi "Oh you know boring." He nodded "Hey can you go open the shop I need to talk to Takumi."

Mari nodded as she went downstairs Kusaka's smile turned into a frown "I know what you did Inui." Takumi looked at him confused "What did I do?"

Kusaka looked at him murder in his eyes "You two weren't exactly quiet last night." Takumi's eyes widened "Oh you were home?" Kusaka looked at the wolf orphnoch "I hope you know I'm going to kill you."

Takumi sighed before smiling at his rival for Mari's affections "Worth it." And with that he left Kusasa sitting at the table left to stew in his own anger.


	8. Chapter 8:Locking the Cherry

AN: Hello I am back with a Kamen Rider Gaim story. This one takes place after movie war full throttle. Make sure to keep track there may be a hint at a future Wizard installment.

 **Locking the Cherry**

 **Unidentified Planet**

Kouta Kazuraba, also known as Kamen Rider Gaim and to some as the Man of the Beginning sighed to himself as he found himself suspended in vines spawned from the Helheim forest.

As he struggles to break free from the vines he couldn't help but think to himself "How do I get myself into these messes" Now as he waited for whatever was going on to be done with he began to think back to how all the weirdness began.

Two days ago

Kouta smiled as he entered the makeshift cave that him and Mai had made for themselves on their new planet after terraforming it.

It had been about a week since the Megahex incident and things had returned to normal for them. Well as normal as you could get when you were technically a space god.

He still wasn't used to being a god and the reaction from Kamen Rider Drive reminded him that his status wasn't just a simple dancer anymore. As he looked at Mai he couldn't help admire her, she was very pretty now as the Woman of the Beginning.

Her long blonde flowing down her face, parted perfectly so she could still see, the white dress pressing against her nicely to show off her now developed figure after becoming a god as well.

He hated to admit it but she was better looking now that she was a goddess but then again that was probably because that's what becoming a goddess does, makes someone their perfect self.

He had to constantly remind himself that the two were technically married, after all they were the Man and Woman of the Beginning they were supposed to be together.

But he felt bad because as far as their relationship went all they had done was hold hands and told they both occasionally reaffirmed that they liked each other. Sometimes he wondered if Mai would've been happier with Kaito who would of been more forward in their relationship than he was.

As he continued to think he was pulled out of her thoughts by Mai "Kouta is everything ok?" He looked up at her and nodded, smiling "Yup everything is fine just thinking about the Megahex thing."

Mai smiled and walked up and hugged him tightly "You don't need to worry about Earth Kouta, Micchy and the others are protecting it now." Kouta nodded smiling and broke from the hug blushing, "Yeah, I guess you're right." As they looked into each others eyes and were about to lean in for a kiss a voice interrupted them "Well how are things going on this new planet of yours?"

The two turned to find DJ Sagara standing at the opening of the cave smiling. Kouta not trusting Sagara stepped protectively in front of Mai "Sagara what do you want?" Sagara smiled walking into the cave ignoring the question "My my this is a nice place you got set up here."

Kouta narrowed his eyes at the DJ who had helped him a lot in the past "I said,What are you doing here." Sagara simply held up his hands in defense "Relax I simply came to see what you were doing with your new world."

Mai wanting to keep peace stepped out from behind Kouta "Things are going well here, we've finished making this land a paradise." Sagara smiled looking around at the green planet "I can see that, now all that's left to do is populate it, better get busy."

With that he smiled and disappeared. Kouta frowned and looked at where the DJ was just standing "I don't trust him, he wanted us to be busy." Mai looked at Kouta concerned "What do you think he meant by populate it?"

Kouta immediately realizing what the DJ meant panicked not ready to grow that close with Mai "Oh uh I don't know but I'm worried he's planning something for Earth, so uh I'm gonna go check I'll be back."

With that he quickly disappeared into a crack intent to not continue the conversation. Mai wondering why he was so quick to leave stood there for a moment pondering the DJ's words before her eyes widened at the realization of what he had meant.

Present Time

Ensuring the Earth was safe Kouta arrived back on the planet enjoying the sight of the lush and green forest. Knowing Mai would be in the forest he began to look for her walking deeper in and calling her "Mai, where are you, you'll never guess what I saw."

He heard her respond to him giving him a sign she wasn't that far away "What did you see?" Kouta laughed thinking back to the sight he witnessed on Earth "My sister was on a date with Takatora."

Kouta heard her laugh as she stepped out smiling almost seductively at him "That's nice I'm happy for them." Kouta looked at her thinking she was acting strange "Mai is everything ok?"

She smiled raising her hand a bit "Of course, everything is fine." With a simple movement of her hand Mai commanded some vines from the forest to reach out and bind Kouta in the air. Despite trying to get free Kouta found himself powerless.

And now this is where he was currently stuck with Mai acting weird and trapping him in vines and him hoping she wasn't under some kind of mind control. Kouta laughed nervously as she walked towards him "Mai is everything ok you're acting funny."

Mai smiled at him more creeping him out "Of course I'm fine but Kouta can you tell me how long have we been together?" Kouta decided to play along with whatever was going on "A year and a half I think why?"

Mai walked up to him watching him be suspended by the vines "And you love me don't you?" Kouta nodded his head wondering if he had forgotten their anniversary. Mai stroked his cheek "And do you know what I've realized thanks to Sagara, we've never even kissed."

Before Kouta could comment he was pulled into her with his lips crashing into hers resulting in a steamy and sloppy kiss.

It continued for a good 5 minutes as Kouta decided not to fight and simply enjoyed the kiss as the two's tongues danced with each other and explored each others mouth earning a moan from Mai and Kouta beginning to feel himself harden in his pants.

Eventually he was pulled away as Mai had a dreamy look on her face. He nervously laughed once again "Ok so we've kissed can you let me go now?" Mai shook her head as she began to command the vines to take off his clothes before pointing down to his now noticeable erection "Sorry Kouta but I want more, so be a good boy and you'll enjoy this."

Kouta could only help but nod as he was no relieved of most of his clothes save for his underwear which Mai began to tug at herself "Well let's see what we got here shall we." She smiled mischievously as she pulled down his underwear letting his 12 inch erection fly free and nearly hit her in the face. She smiled running her finger along it earning a slight moan from Kouta "Well it seems the forbidden fruit really did enhance us to be our perfect selves."

Kouta's eyes widened realizing that she had figured it out too. He was dragged towards a tree to rest against as Mai smiled still rubbing his now aching erection "Now like I said Kouta just relax and enjoy this and let me know when you're close."

Before he could even question what she was going to do Mai took his erection into her mouth beginning to bob her head up and down as she sucked on his penis, using her tongue to provide pleasure as he could only sit back enjoying the sensation.

As she continued her work using her hands to stroke whatever wasn't in her mouth Kouta let a moan escape "Oh Mai if you only told me what this is what you wanted you wouldn't have had to string me up."

Smiling upon hearing that Mai quickened her pace bringing her lover to such ecstasy that he forgot to tell her he was close resulting in him releasing into her mouth.

Kouta looked sorry at having been lost in the moment as Mai stood there his cock still in her mouth as she paused for a second before swallowing the load and taking his cock out of her mouth smiling "Ok I originally told you to tell me because I thought it'd taste bad but that actually wasn't terrible."

Kouta deciding to continue the fun and wanting to become the dominant one seized the moment to command his own vines to wrap themselves around her causing her to become distracted enabling him to break free.

He smiled at her slightly enjoying the sight of the blonde beauty being held by vines "Well I guess I'm in control now." Smiling he commanded the vines to begin to undress her as she had done to him all the while teasing her a bit with various squeezes and touching in areas he thought a woman might have been sensitive in.

Now the white dress, white pants, and boots had been discarded Kouta was now able to see her in all her naked glory. He couldn't help but squeeze her firm but soft C cup breasts which earned a tiny yelp from her after he pinched her hardened nipples.

He had the vines turn her around so he could admire her nice and round ass that he couldn't help but giving a squeeze earning another moan from the blonde. Overall he was right she was perfect and now she was all his. He smiled as she was now held up against the same tree "Well Mai I guess you're the one hanging now."

Mai smiled ready for whatever pleasure he was about to give her "Just shut up and make me feel good." He laughed "Your wish is my command."

Choosing to torture her a bit due to still being a bit annoyed by being strung up by vines Kouta decided to pleasure her another way opting to kiss down her flat and creamy stomach before reaching her pussy. Smiling he went down on her inserting his tongue into her earning a moan of pleasure from her.

He continued on enjoying the taste of her forbidden fruit as Mai continued to receive waves of pleasure from what he was doing. Finally in no time at all she climaxed due to already being so wet from giving him a blow job. He shot back up and smiled at her wiping his mouth "Mmmm tastes like oranges."

She frowned at the joke "Just shut up and fuck me." Kouta deciding that foreplay was over had the vines position her in the air and had her ass facing him "Well time to lock your cherry Mai."

wasting no time at all he inserted his cock into her pussy feeling her tremble from the pleasure as he began to move back and forth, almost swinging the vines to move her as he exited in and out of her.

He put his hands on her ass feeling it a bit earning another moan from her. He continued on going faster and faster as she continued to swing back and forth over taken by pleasure.

Finally he felt her pussy squeeze his cock like a vice grip signalling she was about to cum. He stopped for a moment after he felt her climax earning the biggest moan he had heard from her as he exited her pussy satisfied with his work.

However she turned herself around and smiled at him out of breath "What do you think you're doing, we aren't done yet you still haven't cum yet." Kouta deciding not to fight with her inserted himself once again into her tight pussy with her now facing him.

This time not only did the vines help but she did too bucking her hips and almost bouncing on his cock only being prevented from doing so thanks to the vines. She pulled Kouta into another kiss as she also put one hand on her breast stimulating her more. Eventually threw the moans she called out "Kouta I love you, let's keep doing this for as long as we can."

Kouta nodded as he felt himself getting close while also feeling her close again "I love you too and I don't ever want to stop." The two lovers kissed one last time before both climaxing together before the vines released Mai and the two fell onto the ground together.

Mai smiled as she cuddled into Kouta's side "That was wonderful." Kouta simply smiled and kissed the top of her head "We should've done that sooner." Mai could only nod her head yes as the fell asleep in each others arms.

2 Years Later

Much had changed for the Man and Woman of the Beginning since that fateful day of losing their cherries to each other. For one thing they had sex, a lot. And when Kouta said a lot he meant a lot.

Mai had so much stamina and was always horny that he was beginning to think those fruits they ate all the time were actually aphrodisiacs. So sometimes to escape Mai in order to catch a break he'd go to Earth to maybe stop some kind of invasion.

Now as he stood with Kamen Riders Wizard, Drive, Ghost and Ex-Aid after the battle with Dr. Pac-Man the youngest rider Emu Hojo simply looked at him "So Mr. Space God what brings you to earth?"

Kouta thought for a second before answering "I needed to escape my hot blonde goddess who has way too much stamina."

Shinnosuke thought back to the numerous nights he's spent handcuffed to the bed and Haruto who's had many sessions with Koyomi due to her claiming it was a way to get more mana simply nodded before both commented, "Yeah, I get that."

The three veteran riders began to laugh as the two younger riders were left confused at what the three were talking about.


	9. Chapter 9:STTB

AN: Hello hello and welcome back to my dirty thoughts. Today we have Wizard, someone had requested I write a wizard story awhile ago so this ones for you, hope you enjoy.

 **Shabadoobie Touch the Booby**

 **Omokagedo Antique Shop**

Kamen Rider Wizard, Haruto Soma sat in bed sweeting. He signed to himself thinking how he got himself into these kind of situations.

Now normally any man would be lucky to be in a situation that he was in but for him it was just awkward as he only liked one of the girls.

He grimaced a little and looked down to continue to see Koyomi his assistant and Rinko Daimon a girl he had rescued from phantoms fight over his cock after a long week on tension between them after Rinko had found out a secret.

Now he thought back to how this started as the two girls continued to argue over who would get to be his lover.

 **One month Ago**

Haruto entered back into the antique shop plain sugar donuts in hand. He had patrolled for a long time that day and was in need of a pick me up. He sat down enjoying how peaceful the shop was right now.

The old man had gone away to some antique convention and had thankfully dragged Shunpei along with him. Rinko was caught up in some kind of police business and Nitoh well he just didn't care where the mayonnaise lover was as long as he showed up to fight phantoms.

Haruto began eating his donuts enjoying every bite he could since he for once wasn't interrupted by someone. He began to wonder where Koyomi was she was usually around and didn't really go out without him going with her or without telling him.

He had grown to admire the girl since he'd been with her. Though she was only 5 feet tall she was certainly bigger than anyone else in the shop. She was strong, determined and wanted to have the best life she could despite her current situation.

Sure she's cold at first but she warmed up to him and now he couldn't live life without her. He hoped for one day where she would no longer need mana infusions to live and she could be free to live her life.

As he finished his donuts he heard a voice call to him from behind "Haruto have you finished your donuts?" He turned around to see Koyomi standing there in her dress holding a book.

He looked at her confused "Oh Koyomi how long have you been here." She shrugged and sat down next to him "I've been here the entire time I just figured I wouldn't interrupt you while you ate your donuts, I know you hate that."

Haruto frowned hearing a voice in the back of his head screaming "It's fine if it's you." But he ignored that and smiled at her "Well thanks for being considerate now what are you up to."

She smiled and set down the book before looking at him "I found a way you can give me more mana than what you do right now." Haruto looked at her wide eyed and smiled at her "Really that's amazing."

He got excited enough that he hugged her but quickly stopped feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He coughed before calming down "Anyway what do I have to do." Koyomi took a deep breath before blushing as well "Well I've been researching it and apparently we have to have sex."

Haruto's eyes went even wider almost having his mouth drop to the ground "Uh excuse me what." Koyomi nodded "At first I didn't know what it was so I researched it and well I want to do it as long as you're ok with it."

Haruto was trying to hide his excitement sure it wasn't how he pictured it but he was in love with her and this was actually happening. Haruto suppressed a grin "As long as you're ok with it." Koyomi nodded, "Yeah, I mean it's just to give me more mana it won't mean anything."

Haruto tried to hold back his disappointment from her saying it wouldn't mean anything "Right it's just to give you more mana, anything else we need to know." Koyomi blushed once again redder than the flame "Yes actually you have to finish inside me."

Haruto nodded understanding that this was a big risk and it needed to work. The two sat there for a moment before Haruto looked at her acting like his cool self as usual "So do you want to go to my room or stay here."

Koyomi jumped almost as if startled "Oh right I suppose it's better just to go into your room just in case." He nodded offering her his hand as she took it and led her to his room. When they entered he closed and locked the door behind him as she got down to business immediately "Ok clothes off now."

Haruto nodded as he began to take off his clothes and getting on the bed. Koyomi meanwhile simply undid her dress letting it fall to the floor revealing her curves. She may have been short but under that dress she certainly wasn't petite.

Haruto took time to admire her ample D cup breasts held back by a black bra, her smooth creamy legs and pale complexion being let out in the open. And he could see her ass in the black thong she was wearing though not big or as nice as the rest of her body definitely had a roundness and alure about it.

She had an emotionless expression on her face that almost made her more attractive it just fit her pretty face. She walked to the bed and grabbed his hardening member before smiling as she lifted her thong to the side and position his dick at the entrance to her pussy.

She gave it a quick rub to fully harden it "Not a bad size this will do." Haruto shrugged at the comment finding it odd but felt appreciative that he was large enough for her. Not wasting any time she lifted herself up then came crashing down onto him bringing her full weight down onto him which thankfully wasn't very heavy.

She sat there for a moment taking in the feeling of having a penis for the first time inside of her. He looked at her confused face "Are you ok?" She nodded "Yes I'm just trying to figure out what to do."

Thankfully while she was a virgin he was not. He grabbed her hips and began to move her slightly "You have to use your hips to move up and down almost like grinding on me."

She nodded and started to move by herself after he helped her for a few moments before finally getting the pace down as she began to enjoy the pleasure. Finally after a while and several orgasms from herself she felt the hot liquid erupted into her body shocking her and causing her to fall off him.

She simply sat there on the bed registering what had just happened, he looked at her as he felt some mana leave him "Are you Koyomi how do you feel?" she shot up smiling "I think it worked I feel better than usual."

She hugged him quickly before getting up and excused herself to go take a bath. He sighed knowing that since it worked it would not be the last time they did this.

 **3 Weeks Later**

Like Haruto had predicted that certainly wasn't the last time the two had sex. For the past 3 weeks the two had done every other day and at this point the two had started exploring each others bodies and knew how to please each other.

Haruto had a hunch that she initially introduced this to him not because of the mana part but because she was too shy to approach him and needed a reason to do so. He wasn't going to complain however and just kept enjoying himself.

It helped give him hope that he something to look forward to when he got back from hunting phantoms.

Now as he, Koyomi, the old man, Rinko and Shunpei sat eating dinner with him and Koyomi stealing glances at each other, it felt like a bomb had been dropped when the old man smiled and commented "So Haruto how long have you and Koyomi been together?"

Haruto dropped his fork and nearly choked on his food while Koyomi remained silent as Rinko shot her a dirty look. Haruto quickly regained his composure "Old man what are you talking about nothing is going on between the two of us."

The old man nodded "Oh well if you aren't then what were you two doing the other day , I heard Koyomi screaming your name and moaning quite loudly."

At this the two of them went bright red at finding out they'd been caught.

 **One Week Later**

It has been one week since they had been outed and they had since learned to be a bit quieter when having sex.

Though they tried to insist they only did it because it gave Koyomi more mana easier the old man and Shunpei insisted they were together and there had been an odd rivalry between Koyomi and Rinko.

Honestly Haruto had figured Rinko had liked him but he was hoping she wouldn't want to kill Koyomi when she found out about the two. Now Haruto lay in his room waiting for Koyomi to come join him when all of the sudden Rinko entered the room.

Haruto was about to question her when all of the sudden she without a word crashed her lips into his beginning to kiss him rather violently almost as if he was a piece of meat she was trying to devour.

Thankfully she was pulled off by a rather jealous looking Koyomi "What do you think you're doing." Rinko frowned at her "I don't intend to lose Haruto to you so I'm giving him a real woman."

Koyomi looked at her annoyed "A real woman and what's that supposed to mean." Rinko smiled as she undid a button on her shirt "Well you're as tall as a toddler and with that dress you're hiding whatever you have anyway."

Koyomi pushed past her and took hold of Haruto's arm "Please if you were such a real woman then why did he look horrified kissing you, let me show you how it's done."

Before Haruto could protest Koyomi caught his lips in hers and drew him into a long and sensual kiss with the two exploring each others mouth as they enjoyed each other's company and embraced the kiss.

Sadly Koyomi was pulled away by Rinko once again "That doesn't mean anything what really counts is how you please him." Koyomi nodded "Fine whoever pleases him better wins."

Rinko nodded in agreement before pushed Haruto into the bed working to take off his pants. Haruto only really liking Koyomi tried to protest "Don't I get a say in this?" Both girls looked at him almost as if they remembered he was there before saying "No"

Haruto realizing this was happening laid back as the two girls undressed him before undressing themselves. Koyomi slipped off her dress revealing nothing underneath as she had taken to wearing no underwear for quick access if they needed to get it done quickly.

Haruto could see a look of jealousy on Rinko's face seeing that Koyomi wasn't as small as she had thought but nevertheless took it as motivation. She undressed to reveal her blue push up bra covering her C cup breasts along with her toned and athletic body.

Her blue underwear hid her ass which was bigger than Koyomi's and rounder. Rinko and Koyomi were both definitely beautiful but while Koyomi had the beauty of a doll or a model, Rinko had a beautiful athletic body that could make most men turn their heads towards her.

Haruto smiled thinking to himself "Ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad." The two stayed by the end of the bed looking at his penis and each other almost daring one to go first.

Finally Rinko wanting to kick things off grabbed hold of her penis and wasting no time placed it in her mouth beginning to bob her head up and down earning a couple of moans from Haruto and a scowl from Koyomi.

Haruto had to admit Rinko was really good at giving a blowjob, her warm mouth combining with her tongue really did wonders. As Haruto was enjoying it she was interrupted by Koyomi pushing her off "Ok enough of that."

Smiling she placed his penis between her breasts and sandwiched it between them "I know what Haruto really likes." Starting slowly she began to move them up and down earning more of a reaction out of him as he enjoyed the pleasure she was providing.

Sadly once again she was interrupted but not in a way Haruto would think it was Rinko who had now placed her breasts as well near his penis resulting it in both of them having their breasts sandwiching his penis.

Haruto smiled at having two pairs of breasts enveloping his penis as the two girls kept eye contact with each other, not wanting to lose.

Sadly as all good things must come to an end Haruto felt himself cum as he released the white liquid over both girls resulting in their breasts becoming covered.

Rinko not one for cum simply wiped it off but stopped at least to taste it and decided it was too salty for her. Koyomi on the other hand completely licked her lovers cum off her enjoying the taste.

Now the two girls stared at the still erect penis before Rinko decided to turn around on all fours almost begging him "C'mon Haruto stick it in me first let me show you a real pussy."

Haruto looked to Koyomi who simply shrugged as Haruto got up and lined himself up with her pussy. As he thrust entering her she cried out from pleasure enjoying having the penis inside her.

Grabbing onto her hips Haruto began to rock and her back and forth enjoying fucking her like a dog. Rinko was moaning too loud however that Koymoi panicking that someone may hear did the only thing she could and kissed the police woman in heaven.

Rinko being high on the pleasure didn't notice and embraced the kiss as Haruto watched feeling himself get harder from watching the two attractive girls make out. Soon Haruto felt Rinko's walls clamp around him as he gave one final thrust resulting in her climaxing and falling off the bed in heaven from the pleasure.

Koyomi frowned at the woman "You claim to be better but you hardly have any stamina." Sighing Koyomi laid down on the bed on her back waiting for Haruto to enter her. Haruto not worrying about Rinko at the time simply got into position embracing Koyomi as he entered into her as he felt her shudder from the wave of pleasure.

The two moved in perfect synch as he thrust into her while she moved her hips to it the two moving in perfect rhythm. Koyomi let out a few silent moans as Haruto nibbled on her neck a bit before whispering into her ear "I know you just wanted to have sex this wasn't about the mana."

Koyomi frowned before letting out a louder moan "Sorry I just wasn't sure how to ask." Haruto smiled as he felt himself draw closer to an orgasm "Well just be honest next time ok?"

Koyomi nodded as she too approached climax as the two with one last move of her hip and thrust of his penis both climaxed together as Haruto tired from pleasuring two woman and giving Koyomi mana collapsed onto the bed tired.

Crawling back up onto the bed Rinko looked at the wizard "So who was better?" Koyomi looked at the man "Yeah Haruto who was better?"

Haruto could hardly find a place to speak as the two descended upon him ready to begin again in desperation for an answer.

Haruto Soma was in for a very long night and he was going to be very sore in the morning, **hopefully** he'd be alright.


	10. Chapter 10:The Man, The Woman and Sex

AN: Hey so this is one I wanted to do for awhile so enjoy. Also to the person who asked for the Fourze smut, I've thought of it but honestly I'm not a big Fourze fan sorry.

 **The Man, The Woman and Sex**

 **Cous Coussier**

It had been a month since the ending of medal conflict and all of the greed including Ankh had been destroyed and now HIna Izumi sat in the Cous Coussier wondering what would happen next.

She was still mourning the loss of Ankh having come to view him as another brother and she felt useless as she knew Eiji was blaming himself for his loss.

Eiji Hino, the man without desire or greed who became Kamen Rider OOO to fight for everyone was lost and she could do nothing.

He just spent the month helping out around the restaurant acting like everything was fine but she saw him when he believed no one was looking, staring at the broken medal that once held Ankh's consciousness and wishing he could revive his friend.

She wished she could help him somehow but anytime she asked if he wanted to talk or offered to help him he insisted he was fine. That was when yesterday he announced that he was leaving to go travel the world hoping to find a way to revive Ankh.

She remembered the anger she felt at the announcement, she didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay with her and their friends. She remembered yelling at him asking why he couldn't just wait for the madman baking cakes to find a way to revive Ankh.

Eiji claimed he couldn't just wait while he knew Ankh deserved to be alive. Hina dropped the argument but still she couldn't help but ignore him for the rest of the day.

She had decided if he was going to leave her, she was going to leave him with a lasting memory of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eiji Hino stumbled around cleaning the Cous Coussier as he watched Hina glare at him from afar. He knew he had pissed her off by revealing he planned to leave and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

He watched her turn away when he tried waving to her and walked out of the room. Eiji finished cleaning and sighed to himself wondering what he did wrong.

At that moment HIna's brother Shingo entered the restaurant and waved to him "Oh good morning Eiji how are you today?" Eiji shook his head "Well I'd be better if Hina wasn't upset with me."

Shingo raised an eyebrow "Hina upset? At you?" Eiji nodded "She's been this way since I announced I was leaving to try and revive Ankh yesterday."

Shingo nodded for a moment before his eyes widened in realization "I think she doesn't want you to leave Eiji." Eiji smiled "But why wouldn't she want me to go wouldn't she want Ankh to be revived?"

Shingo shook his head "I think I'm gonna let you figure that one out." As he took his leave the talk Eiji had with him left him more confused. Thinking for a moment he got an idea "If you won't tell me I'll go ask everyone else."

With that he ran out the door determined to figure out why Hina wouldn't want him to leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first person Eiji thought to run to was Date, he was a smart man well versed in the world if anyone knew what was going on it would be him.

Now as Date nodded to what Eiji was telling him he waited till Eiji was done speaking before resting his hand on his chin thinking. Finally he spoke up "Wish I could help you but I have no idea what's wrong with her."

Eiji looked at the man confused "But according to Goto you know everything" Date laughed at the younger man's praise "Sorry but one thing I'm not great with is women."

Eiji sighed leaving Date to cook his meal and decided to ask Goto. As he explained the Goto what was wrong Goto simply looked at him and laughed saying "Good luck" and left.

He went to Kougami next but all that mad man did was bake a cake and scream "Happy Birthday" then asked Eiji what was wrong. Eiji had given up no one could help him when all of the sudden he heard someone call to him "Oi underpants boy."

Eiji turned around to see Ms. Satonaka watching him clearly amused. Eiji looked at her "Oh hello Ms. Satonaka what can I do for you?"

Satonaka looked at the former Kamen Rider OOO and smiled "I heard you're having a problem with that girl since you announced you were leaving."

Eiji nodded "Yes and I've asked everyone for advice and no one knows why." Satonaka shook her head, "That's because you've asked a man with money on the brain, someone couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it and a man child with a baking fetish why not try asking me."

Eiji nodded "Ok so do you know why she's upset?" Satonaka laughed "Of course it's easy she doesn't want you to leave." Eiji looked at her confused "I figured that part out but why wouldn't she want me to leave?"

Satonaka sighed "Because she likes you now go talk to the girl, honestly I'm surrounded by idiots."

With that she pulled out a magazine and went to reading it ignoring Eiji who ran back to the restaurant to think about this new piece of information.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Eiji sat in his room for the final time pondering where his journey would take him and where he could find clues to revive Ankh. He thought he'd check Egypt first and then continue on from there.

He planned to take Ankh's iphone to still be able to talk to his friends. He had been thinking about what Satonaka had told him, he was pretty sure he had feelings for Hina to but at the same time he didn't want to express them when he was leaving.

He had been thinking of how he now had figured out what he desired in the world, he had found his greed and now he thought about how he desired Hina.

As he laid down on the bed to think his door opened revealing Hina in a bathrobe entering and closing the door locking it behind her.

Eiji sat up and averted his gaze trying not to look at Hina in her less than revealing attire "Oh Hina what are you doing here?" Hina using her strength pulled the large chair from the corner of the room to Eiji's bed and she sat down "I just wanted to talk about how I got upset."

Eiji nodded "It's alright no need to feel guilty I understand you don't want me to leave." Hina nodded and put her hand on him "I know but I was being selfish and I'm sorry." Eiji quickly shook his head "There's no need to be sorry."

Hina smiled "I know but I still am." She moved her hand lower down his body resting it on his knee "If I'm being honest I didn't want you to go because I like you." Eiji's eyes widened at the reveal thinking that Satonaka was right "Truth is I like you too Hina but I need to leave I owe it to Ankh."

Hina nodded and smiled "I know that, that's why I wanted to give you a night you'll never forget and a reason to come back." Before Eiji could question Hina stood up and undid her bathrobe and slide it off revealing red, yellow and green lingerie underneath leaving Eiji to blush.

She got closer and pushed Eiji down onto the bed getting on top of him "Now just be quiet and let's enjoy this." Slowly she crushed her lips to his pulling him into a steamy make out sessions.

Their tongues danced with each other exploring each others mouths while Hina guided Eiji's hand encouraging him to feel and squeeze her breast earning a moan from her. Soon needing to breath Eiji pushed HIna off of him who pouted at him "You didn't like that?"

Eiji shook his head "No I just needed to breath." Hina smiled "Good because that's just the beginning." With that she picked him up and placing him in the chair next to the bed "Now shirt and pants off."

Not wanting to disappoint her Eiji quickly did as he was asked stripping down until he was only in his colorful underpants causing Hina to laugh "You and your underpants." With that she stripped off her lingerie letting her C cup breasts breath and revealing her toned stomach and long slender legs.

Eiji could see a glimpse of her round ass and began to harden causing her to blush "I see someone likes what they see." Eiji nodded and Hina dropped to her knees and poked his hardening erection "Now let's see what we got here."

Sliding off his underpants Hina was met with a large and erect member practically hitting her in the face when it popped out. She smiled and stoked it slightly causing it to twitch "So do you want me to put it in my mouth or use my hands?"

Eiji stuttered a bit at a loss for words with this beautiful woman in front of him holding his cock in her soft and warm hands but finally let out "Mouth" Smiling Hina nodded "Excellent choice Eiji-Kun"

The way she said his name caused to become hornier than before as he began to feel her teasing him. She continued to stroke his cock lightly while now licking the tip ever so lightly almost as if she was getting it ready for what was to come.

Finally after he couldn't take it anymore he let out "Please just put it in." Hina nodded and almost literally doing what he asked took the cock into her mouth with one swift motion causing Eiji to nearly cum from the sensation.

Regaining his composure he sat back enjoying the way her warm mouth felt as she began to bob her head up and down nearly taking his full cock into her mouth. Feeling good he felt himself placing his hands on her head almost a reflex to tell her to keep going as he enjoyed how she was now using her tongue as well.

Finally he felt himself close "Hina I'm gonna cum." Expecting her to release his cock to allow him to cum Eiji was surprised to see her actually go faster and taking the cock deeper into her mouth before he finally released causing the cum to shoot down her throat.

Taking the cock out of her mouth Hina wiped the tiny strand of cum from her mouth and bowed her head "Thank you for the meal." Eiji stared at her in disbelief before feeling a desire in him grow causing his cock to become erect once again.

He pulled the girl into his lap his eyes becoming purple briefly "Hina I need more." Hina smiled "Well I guess you liked it." Eiji simply nodded before he lifted her up and positioned her pussy over his cock. She nodded to him as a way to say she was ready and he let go allowing her to drop down on his cock.

Eiji felt the tightness of her pussy around his cock and thought it would swallow it. Hina though momentarily stunned from the intense pleasure of having his cock enter her recovered and began to slowly move up and down eventually going faster looking like she was bouncing.

In order to make sure she didn't fall off of him and he didn't lose the pleasure Eiji almost on instinct put his hands around her waist moving in rhythm with her as both moaned in pleasure at what was happening.

Eiji's mind was clouded and he felt his mouth go for her breast beginning to suck and lightly bite on her nipple causing her to scream in pleasure "Eiji-Kun I don't know what you're doing but don't stop."

He switched to her other breast giving both adequate attention and caused all of her body to feel on fire as they continued to fuck.

Eventually Eiji felt his cock stiffen and her pussy tighten around him sensing that they were both about to cum Eiji gave one last massive thrust causing both to reach their breaking points and orgasming together.

Hina feeling tired fell to Eiji's side letting herself lean on him "That was amazing." Eiji however just grunted "Need more"

His eyes glowed purple once again as he held her and positioned her so that she knelt down in the chair with her ass facing him. Hina thought surprised still had some energy "Ok if you think you can go again."

Eiji didn't respond simply just positioning himself at her ass causing her to be confused "Wait Eiji that's not my" Before she could finish he thrust his cock into her ass causing her to scream in surprise but finding pleasure so she decided not to stop him.

He began to fuck her like a dog in heat, rocking her back and forth slamming her into his cock all the while she let out moan after moan of pleasure. Eiji continued to stay silent as he almost growled as he thrust inside of her.

Hina to stop her now almost screams of moans pushed her face into the pillow of the chair simply lost in the pleasure. Finally after what felt like hours Eiji finally released his seed into her asshole allowing her to recover slightly.

Hina sat up and looked at Eiji still staring with his cock still erect. Her eyes widened "Oh man what did I get myself into." Sensing she was in for a long night Hina presented her pussy to Eiji who was happy to oblige her offer to fuck her more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early afternoon when the two finally awoke in the now messed up bed. Both were disheveled but had been lost in the pleasure so they didn't care.

Smiling nervously Eiji looked at Hina "Sorry I guess I still had some energy left from the purple medals I lost control." Hina laughed "It's ok all it took was a love combo to calm you down."

The two shared a laugh at this as they cuddled knowing that though they couldn't be together physically they would be together in their hearts.

Meanwhile downstairs Chiyoko Shiraishi laughed to herself having been kept up all night from the pairs escapades "It's about time those two did it and here I was nearly losing a bet to Date that Eiji and Ankh would get it on."

She laughed to herself as she waited for the lovers to come downstairs where they would realize she heard everything.


	11. Chapter 11:SS,2018

AN: So Zi-O ended and while I didn't 100% love the ending, I couldn't resist doing something with that high school setting.

 **Study Session,2018**

 **2018**

A man wearing a long scarf and carrying a book can be seen in front of a clock as he begins narrating "According to this book Sougo Tokiwa used the power of Oma Zi-O to restore the worlds and his friends. Now he returns to being an average high schooler. But soon a study session will change his life as, Oh excuse me I seem to have jumped ahead."

With that the man closed the book and wrapped himself in his scarf to teleport away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a cool day in Japan as two high school students could be seen walking to school. The boy with long hair was speaking to the girl who was pouting "Did you hear there's gonna be a group project and the teacher is assigning the partners?"

The girl sighed "Heure why do you sound excited about that?" The boy smiled "Because Ora, I could maybe work with King Senpai" Ora frowned "You mean Tokiwa? Honestly I don't see what you find so great about him."

Heure laughed at his friends responses "I just think he's great, always kind and caring, plus he saved me from some bullies once." Ora looked at her friend "Wasn't it Myokoin who did that?"

Heure shook his head "He helped but Tokiwa was the one who got them away from me." Ora rolled her eyes "Right, anyway I don't see what's great about him." Heure smiled at her "You sound jealous."

Ora scowled at her friend "What would I be jealous of?" Heure looked at her "Well you heard the rumor that he's dating Tsukuyomi." Ora looked at him appalled "So you think I like him?"

Heure smiled "I never said anything, you jumped to that conclusion yourself."

The two arrived at school with Ora avoiding the question, she could never like an idiot like Sougo Tokiwa it wasn't possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the last class of the day and the teacher was reading out the groups for the projects that were being done. The air was tense as students feared for who their partners would be "Tsukuyomi and Heure"

Heure let his head fall on his desk disappointed his partner wasn't his senpai, Tsukuyomi just shrugged happy it wasn't Geiz who she didn't get along with. The teacher continued "Geiz and the new student Woz"

Geiz frowned as he turned to the new student wearing a large scarf over his uniform who simply waved at him.

Finally the moment Ora feared had arrived "Ora and Sougo." Ora nearly punched her desk as she looked over to see Sougo not really reacting while she could see Tsukuyomi looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Her and Tsukuyomi were friends but when it came to her childhood friend she became a little over protective. It's why everyone thought her and Sougo were dating because she got a little clingy and crazy when someone bad mouthed him.

Hell she even punched Geiz into a wall once despite him and Sougo being best friends. During the rest of class Ora had been staring at the back of Sougo's head practically making holes in the back of it.

When the bell finally rang she walked up to him and eyed him intending to intimidate him "Listen here Tokiwa I want to get this done as soon as possible so I want to work on it today."

Sougo smiled at her annoying her more "Sure no problem Ora, in fact my Uncle isn't home for the next two days so why not come by his watch shop and we can finish it up quickly."

Ora smiled he wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it or try to make it last longer "That's fine just prepare to actually work and not goof off."

He nodded at her and said goodbye as she stomped off. As Ora walked into the girls room to wash her hands after class she heard someone follow her in.

She turned around to see it was Tsukuyomi "Oh Tsukuyomi what can I do for you?" The girl narrowed her eyes "If I hear that you were mean to Sougo or touched him in any painful way I will come for you."

Ora smiled at the long haired girl "What's the matter afraid I'll hurt your boy toy?" Tsukuyomi blushed at the remark before Ora burst out laughing "Relax, I may not like him but I'm not gonna hurt him."

Tsukuyomi nodded "I'm just letting you know." With that she walked out leaving Ora to roll her eyes at the exchange.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually Ora had arrived to Sougo's Uncle's watch shop. It was an old looking shop with clocks lining the walls and Ora could guess it didn't do much business. She sighed as she was still in her uniform as she didn't have time to change.

As she explored she could hear Sougo coming into the room who greeted her "Hi Ora welcome to the shop, you ready to get to work?" Ora nodded "Sure whatever, where are we doing this?"

Sougo having an 18 year old teens mind hid his blush at the phrasing of her words "Uhhh we can do it upstairs as I have a desk in my room." Ora followed him up the stairs into his room which was surprisingly neat, it had an average sized bed, a dresser and a desk with two chairs.

She looked around "It's neater than I thought." Sougo laughed "Well Tsukuyomi yells at me if I don't clean up."

Ora felt a pang in her chest at the mention of Tsukuyomi. Why did she care though? It's not her and Tokiwa were friends and she certainly didn't like him.

She lazily sat down in one of the chairs and got comfortable "Right boot up your computer and let's get to work." Sougo nodded as the two went into what they would be doing their project on and the research.

About an hour later the two were making good work on the project and kind of enjoying each others company. Sougo looked over at Ora to ask her something when he looked down to notice he could see the blue panties she was wearing.

He turned away trying not to blush but the image was burned into his mind and he felt himself getting hard. Ora finding it weird that Sougo started to act strange raised an eyebrow at him "What's wrong with you all of the sudden?"

Sougo shook his head "Oh nothing." Ora looked down wondering what was wrong and noticed not only could he see her panties thanks to the school uniform but he had gotten hard from the sneak peek he had gotten.

Ora at first was angry that he was being such a pervert but then noticed something "He's actually pretty well off if those pants are accurate." Ora slightly licked her lips as her mind went to all the fantasies that she tried to suppress.

Deciding what she would do Ora shoot up and picked him up grabbing him by the collar "I see where your eyes are going Tokiwa, sneaking a peek under my skirt."

Sougo flabbergasted tried to explain himself "No it's not like I just looked over at you and it just happened to be there and" Ora threw him into the bed smiling at him "And you've even gotten yourself nice and hard."

Sougo looked at her fearful of the pain she could inflict on him "I'm sorry I tried not to it just happened." Ora shockingly continued to smile at him as she placed one hand on his hard dick "Tell you what I'm in a forgiving mood since this looks huge, so here's the deal I help you calm down and then we get back to the project."

Sougo looked at her with wide eyes wondering if he was somehow in a porno "Wait really?" Ora smiled at him "I mean unless you're afraid Tsukuyomi would find out?" Sougo shook his head "No, nope let's do this."

Ora smiled victoriously as she began to unbutton her shirt "Then take those clothes off before I change my mind."

Sougo nodded stripping faster then Ora thought was humanly possible leaving himself in just his underwear as he stood to face her his dick still poking through.

Ora smiled as she removed her uniform revealing her blue bra holding her breasts back and the blue thong that had caused this predicament in the first place.

Ora pushed Sougo down onto the bed and hovered over his crotch "Sit back Tokiwa let me do everything." Sougo nodded simply staring at the beautiful girl in front of him as she began to pull down his underwear.

She smiled as she finally freed his monstrous dick from its cage as it almost his her in the face. She wondered for a moment what she should do with it before she noticed Sougo staring at her breasts. She went to unclip your bra sexily smiling at him "Is this what you want?"

Her D cup breasts fell out of the bra finally let free and Ora could swear he got harder after seeing them.

Giving his dick a few strokes she placed his dick between her breasts and looked at Sougo who was speechless "Don't worry King Senpai I'll take care of you." With that she began to shake her breasts up and down and squeezing them together causing Sougo to moan in pleasure at the feeling of his dick between the two pillows.

Ora noticing the moans began to go faster as she could feel herself getting wet from hearing the moans.

After a few minutes Ora decided she needed some pleasure too so she turned around so that while his dick was still between her breasts, she was now on top of him with her pussy positioned right in front of his mouth.

She turned around and looked at him "Make me cum and I'll give you a **grand** reward." Sougo nodded and pulled down her thong to reveal her glistening pussy that he could tell was tight just from the sight of it.

Fighting through the pleasure of Ora's ever increasing speed of her breasts he began to lick her pussy enjoying the juices it was yielding. Ora nearly lost control as she felt his tongue go inside of her but kept going determined.

Finally she slowed down as she noticed his dick began to twitch. Skillfully almost as if she was a master at it she pulled the dick into her mouth where it gave one last spasm and he released his load all the way down her throat.

Sougo having now climaxed was able to focus and in no time at all brought Ora to orgasm "FUCK I'M CUMMING!" From the sheer force of the orgasm she fell off of him as she took a deep breath clearly satisfied "How did you get so good at that?"

Sougo began to explain "Well you see uh well." Ora interrupted him once again climbing on top of him "You know what I don't care." She moved down once again to his crotch where she saw he was still hard "My my Tokiwa not bad, good to know you have a bit of stamina."

Sougo nodded at her happy he was pleasing her. Not wasting any time Ora quickly positioned herself over his dick and let herself drop onto it feeling a surge of pleasure from his dick entering her pussy.

Sougo alarmed from her reaction thought her hurt her "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop." Ora shot him a death glare "If you stop I'll kill you." Sougo sweat dropped but nodded not wanting this to end.

Gathering her strength Ora began to move her hips, bouncing up and down on his cock. Sougo watched Ora's breasts bounce wildly as she picked up speed and not caring about what the girl would do used both hands to grab onto her breasts squeezing them and playing with her nipples.

Thankfully the girl didn't care as she began to moan so loud that Sougo would swear the neighbors probably heard her. Finally after 10 minutes of Ora just riding him both got close and with a few twitches of his dick and her pussy tightening around his dick the two climaxed together.

Ora calmed down leaving Sougo just holding her boobs and her still having his dick inserted to her when they heard a voice "SOUGO!" The two turned to see Tsukuyomi standing in the door frame with a mixture of surprise and anger on her face as she tried to hide a blush.

She looked at him as Ora was wondering what the girl would do "You could've at least texted me that you were gonna fuck her."

Sougo looked at her not even moving from his position on the bed nor taking his hands off Ora's breasts "Sorry she kind of just jumped me I didn't have time to react."

Ora now confused got off the bed and looked at Tsukuyomi ignoring the cum seeping out of her pussy "Uh, excuse me what is going on right now."

Tsukuyomi looked at her and walked over to her "Guess we should explain." Ora expecting an explanation did not expect Tsukuyomi to pull her into a powerful kiss where she could feel the other girls tongue explore her mouth.

Eventually just as Ora was getting into Tsukuyomi pulled away "You see Sougo and I aren't dating, we're just friends with benefits." Sougo nodded "And the rule is we usually tell each other if we have sex with someone else, but you jumped me so I didn't get time to text her."

Ora nodded "So that's how you're so good at sex." Sougo nodded "Tsukuyomi and I have explored each others bodies so much I've just become really good at it."

Tsukuyomi nodded" And the reason I'm here is because usually when his Uncle leaves overnight I usually sleep over and we fuck all night." Ora looked at both of them like they were insane 'So I interrupted you two's fuck session tonight?"

Tsukuyomi shook her head as stripped down into her white bra and panties "No you made it better."

Ora looked at the girl and couldn't help but admire her body, the girl had a nice toned stomach where you could see a faint definition of abs and while she wasn't as big in the breast department she made up for it with a nice firm and plump ass.

Ora sighed as Tsukuyomi finished stripping naked blushing as Sougo began to squeeze her ass like it was nothing "You know what, I'm not into girls but fuck it let's have a threesome."

Sougo and Tsukuyomi smiled as Tsukuyomi pulled her to the end of the bed where Sougo's still hard dick sat ready for them. Tsukuyomi didn't waste any time putting the dick into his mouth and nearly getting it all the way.

As she bobbed her head up and down Ora understood what she wanted to do as she joined her. The two began to lick the shaft and took turns sucking on it. The two even made out while the dick was in between them.

Sougo was in heaven and it wasn't before long he felt himself about to explode. Tsukuyomi smiled at Ora "I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna take this since you probably had it already."

Ora not willing to step into the girls territory any more stepped back allowing Tsukuyomi to take the cock all the way into her mouth where Sougo released his cum into it. Tsukuyomi swallowed it like it was nothing and smiled at him "Thanks for the drink Sougo-Kun."

Tsukuyomi quickly got up clearly not affected by having just drank the cum and pulled something out of the desk and threw it to Ora "Here put this on." Ora looked at what she had just been thrown to see that it was a strap on. Ora looked at the girl "Uh what do you want me to do with this?"

Tsukuyomi smiled as Sougo was now getting up and she was now presenting her ass to Sougo "You're gonna put that on, lie down and I'll put it in my ass while Sougo fucks my wet pussy."

Ora looked at the girl wide eyed "Wow you two are seriously kinky." The two laughed like it was nothing. Ora once again just deciding to do what she was told, put on the strap on and got ready on the bed.

Tsukuyomi first inserted the strap on into her ass first as Ora felt a bit of pleasure before Sougo thrust his dick into her pussy earning a squeal of pleasure from her.

Ora watched as this went on with Tsukuyomi hovering above her face moving and moaning as she took two dicks in her holes at once.

Ora had to admit it was impressive that she could get double penetrated so easily smiled at her "Dang Tsuku do you do this often." Tsukuyomi smiled at the girl "No this is our first threesome, but Sougo fucks my ass all the time, after all it's the best part of me."

Sougo who continued to thrust in her called her "That's not true I think your cute pussy is the best part about you." Ora noticed the blush on Tsukuyomi's face after he said this.

Deciding that she didn't want to just lay there anymore Ora pulled Tsukuyomi into a kiss, one that was deeper and more passionate than before.

Eventually all three began to get to their limit and all once the three climaxed together creating a mix of juices together as Sougo exited from Tsukuyomi and Tsukuyomi fell off Ora's strap on as all three fell onto the bed.

Tsukuyomi began to cuddle Sougo as Ora simply laid beside them. She smiled at them "You know not that I want to date you Tokiwa but I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Ora then sat up and smiled at the two "Though I must admit even I can see you two like each other more then just fuck buddies."

The two stammered to speak before Ora interrupted them again "You two can deal with that later but for now let's keep doing it till Tokiwa's Uncle comes back."

The two nodded and for the next two days they fucked to their heart's content. Of course after that Sougo and Ora got the project done and Sougo and Tsukuyomi began to date officially but still sometimes invited Ora over for a threesome.

Back in the room with the clock Woz commented to himself "Truly Sougo Tokiwa has achieved a happy and bit of naughty ending." With that he closed the book and once again left the scene.


	12. Chapter 12: MAE

AN: Hello and welcome to what is my last Kamen Rider smut. So Kiva is my favorite and season and one thing that was basically a confirmed plot hole is when the hell did Maya and Otoya get down and dirty to conceive Wataru. Well here's how I think it went down, since you know the season couldn't exactly say they fucked before he died. Anyway enjoy and thanks for being great readers.

 **Making an Emperor**

 **Kurenai Household**

Otoya Kurenai sat in his house clutching his side as he pondered his future. His death was coming, he had used the power of Kiva that kills any human that used it. If he had just used it once he would've had more time and maybe could've lived according to Maya but he used it three times and he would pay the consequences. That annoying bat had gone off somewhere saying "I'll let you two handle what comes next."

who knows what that meant. He was angry because he knew he would one day have a son, Wataru who would carry on his legacy in more ways than one. He was angry because he had finally found his soul mate, the girl he was in love with and destined for but he would never be able to be with her. Maya had been through so much and now she would lose him as well.

Otoya wondered where his lover had gone before she appeared at his side looking at him with concern. She tried her best to smile at him "How are you feeling?" Otoya smiled "The pain is gone for now, how much time do I have?" She frowned at the question not wishing to think about it "Maybe a day or less."

Otoya sighed "Well at least I get to spend it with the most beautiful girl in the world." Maya blushed lightly and turned away to hide it from her black gown following behind her "There's still one thing we must do."

Otoya raised an eyebrow "Hopefully it's not another fight, I'm not in a condition to fight." She shook her head "No we still have to conceive Wataru." Otoya looked at her "We do?" She nodded "we've spent some great time together but we have yet to even consummate our relationship, we must make sure he's born."

Otoya nodded "Right well I suppose I still have enough energy to give a girl a good time, where do you want to do it…" Before he could finish his thoughts she charged at him and pulled him into herself and caught his lips with her own.

It was their first kiss and it was an intense one, both were experienced in the art and were skillfully able to draw each other in, their tongues dance with each other as they simply enjoyed the feeling of each others lips. Her lips were surprisingly warm and he felt a spark he had never felt from any other lady before as he lovingly hugged her as they kissed.

Eventually after what felt like a century they pulled apart her once again trying to hide her blush "That was our first kiss." Otoya smiled his usual flirtatious smile "And what a great first kiss it was my love." She looked down unsure what to say "No ones kissed me like that before."

Otoya put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up to face him "What with love?" She nodded "It was nice but definitely different than what I'm used to." He laughed a bit "What your husband didn't kiss you?" She shook her head "He hardly did and even then it was more forceful as if to claim me as his own." Otoya nodded "Well that was a kiss of someone who loves you not someone who sees you as something to claim."

She nodded "Shall we continue?" Otoya nodded as she pushed him against the workbench where they had created the bloody rose and forcefully took off his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers. He frowned at her "You don't have to rip my clothes off, I'd happily get naked if you just asked."

She smiled "And where's the fun in that." She reached down through the underwear and grabbed his dick causing it to begin to harden from being touched. He smiled at her and pulled at her gown "Are you gonna strip too? You know I've never seen you without it."

She rolled her eyes "No I plan on doing this fully clothed." She smiled a bit before casually throwing off her gown revealing black lingerie underneath. It didn't leave much to the imagination as the bra was silky and see through and showed off her natural and firm C cup breasts and dark and small nipples well. The black corset she had hid her toned and defined stomach from her many years of being alive.

Her legs were smooth and pale and seemed like they went on forever. And finally her ass that she hid behind a silky black thong was playful in that it looked full and bouncy but also firm. She was elegant and beautiful but also had an athletic look to her, she may have been 100's of years old but her body certainly wasn't. She looked at him with her usual uncaring face "Stop staring at me."

He smiled at her and approached her, wrapping his arms around her "How can I when you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She frowned and pushed him off "Flirt"

She pushed him against the table once and began to kiss down his body before getting down to his underwear removing it and nearly getting slapped in the face by his rather large member. She smiled "Well I guess you aren't all talk then." He smiled at her "I wouldn't talk a big game with women if I didn't have a cock that could back it up."

She smiled and stroked it a bit earning a sigh of bliss from him "Well you're certainly the biggest I've seen, not that it's hard to beat my former husband." He leaned back enjoying her now gentle stroking "Well I guess you'll be getting more pleasure than you've gotten in awhile."

She smiled at him as she brought his dick closer to her mouth "Maybe we shall see, now enjoy how a queen pleases her lover." Wasting no time she plunged his dick into her mouth wasting no time and completely getting it all the way down her throat. Adjusting for a moment she began to bob her head up and down masterfully with each stroke bringing him further pleasure.

She's had a long time to master this technique and her former husband constantly wanting her to suck his dick certainly helped. She added in her tongue circling it around his dick inside her mouth as all he could feel was wetness and warmth. He nearly lost his composure as he was given the best blowjob he'd ever received.

He remembered Yuri trying to give him one as he had commented that he loved them but she wasn't very good. But Maya, well she sucked him off like it was her purpose in life, worshiping his dick and lovingly licking it like it was her god. Finally he couldn't take it anymore as he felt himself at his limit "Maya, I'm gonna cum."

She started going faster and harder seemingly ready for his cum as he finally felt himself at his limit and released his cum all the way down her throat as she let go of his dick taking it out of her mouth leaving only a slight trail of cum on her chin. She swallowed his cum before taking the bit on her chin and licking that off her finger. She had a ghost of a smile on her lips "Not bad, no one lasts that long from one of the blowjobs."

He smiled as she got to her feet "Well I aim to please." She stared at him before turning around and presenting her ass to him giving him a good look of her pussy with faint pubic hair on it. He raised an eyebrow "What are you doing my love?" She frowned and looked at him "It's time we did the deed right? I'm presenting myself to you."

Otoya shook his head "Now I like a girl presenting her ass to me as much as the next guy, but I prefer my lovers to have some pleasure of their own." Maya was going to question what he was talking but before she could ask he began to play with her breasts causing her to moan.

Otoya was certainly a man who knew what he was doing as he squeezed and kneaded her breasts and began to pinch her nipples earning more moans from her. She had never had this happen to her before as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and biting it leaving them much harder than ever before. He repeated the process to the other one, finishing leaving Maya breathing hard still confused what he had just done. He smiled at her "Never had your breasts played with?"

She shook her head and breathed again "Not like that, not so soft and gentle." He smiled at her as he lifted her up onto the table "Well you'll really enjoy this then." He bent down and began to lick her pussy, inserting his tongue into it and finding it was shockingly tight. She could no longer hide her moans as he pleasured her far better than she had ever pleasured herself and wrapped her legs around his head to signal he wasn't allowed to stop.

He continued to lick around and inside her pussy and making sure to hit every part of it with love. Finding her weak spot indicated by her moaning even louder than before as he continued to pleasure her. Eventually Maya felt her climax building "I'm so close, don't stop!" Otoya did as he was asked, continuing to eat her out until she orgasmed releasing her juices into his mouth. He sat up and wiped his mouth "You taste sweet."

She once again caught her breath "No one has done that to me in awhile." Otoya raised an eyebrow "Really?" She nodded regaining her composure "Not since I decided to try a few rounds with Mozart's sister." Otoya sighed "Is there any composer you didn't bang?" Maya smiled "If I told you then you'd feel less special."

She was about to get up off the table but he stopped her "No stay there, If this is my last time having sex I want to finally bang someone on this table." She smiled at him and embraced him "Well who am I to deny a dying man his final wish?" Feeling nervous for some reason Otoya carefully lined himself up with her pussy lips and when he was finally sure that he was ready he thrust into her earning a moan from her.

Not wasting time with any more foreplay he went to work thrusting in and out of her as she had her arms wrapped around him and moving her hips to help his thrusts so he could save energy. It was almost as if the two were dancing as both moved their hips in sync creating beautiful music together through their moans. Wanting to be romantic he grabbed her by her ass and picked her up now fucking her in the air.

The two continued on not caring how loud they were as moans filled the house. This is what it was like for two people in love to have sex for the first time and now the two were experiencing it. Soon the two felt themselves at a climax as Maya's walls tightened around his dick as he released into her as she orgasmed, the two cumming together as Otoya set down and stayed motionless for a second to let his cum settle in her.

He breathed heavily, "Do you think we did it?" Maya thought for a moment "We should probably do it one more time just to make sure." Otoya nodded though more tired than before "I think I have enough in me for one more." She nodded before hopping up showing off her sweaty naked body glistening from the sunlight. She took his head and began to lead him towards the bathroom "C'mon I made sure to draw a bath for you."

He allowed himself to be led by her to his legendary bath "So that's what you were doing before?" She nodded "Originally I was going to lead you here but we kind of got carried away." He didn't mind though as the water was still hot and the two entered into the bath washing each other off.

Not willing to waste any of the time he may have left she pinned him to a wall and positioned herself onto his lap. Her hair now stuck to her after being wet and her breasts shined from being washed making her look more beautiful than ever.

He smiled at her now feeling a bit weak "I didn't think it was possible for you to get more beautiful." She smiled at him and lovingly kissed his lips once again "Let me do the work, just relax and enjoy my body." He did as she commanded sitting back as she hoisted herself up and dropped onto his hardened dick once again.

She bounced up and down moving with the water as it created soft and gentle waves. Her breasts bounced up and down causing him to grip them and play with them to prevent them from going wild. She had developed a good pace, not too fast and not too slow. Both were receiving the most pleasure they could and the hot water certainly made their soar bodies feel better.

She continued on moaning once again as he now discovered her weakness when it came to her breasts. She rode him ignoring her feelings of sadness knowing that once it was over they could never do it again and he would leave her with just a son in the world. Sensing her sadness Otoya stopped playing with her breasts and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she returned putting the most passion she had even put into a kiss.

The two continued until he pulled back and whispered into her ear "I love you." She moaned as she felt herself approaching her limit much quicker than she was expecting. She couldn't resist moaning his name "Mmmm Otoya, I love you too." She felt herself blush and instead of hiding it allowed him to see it, no longer wanting to hide herself from the man she loved.

Now for the last time after riding him and giving him as much attention as she could she felt him twitch inside of her as she too came close. The two lovers for one last time orgasmed at the same time as Otoya sent his cum into her and sending her into such a powerful orgasm that it caused her to fall off of him and causing her to go underwater. She resurfaced to a tired but smiling Otoya "So I guess I was better than your former husband?"

She smiled at him and stood up still showing off her breasts to him "You were the best I've had." He smiled at her and pulled her back into the tub content with relaxing with her for just a few more minutes. She stroked his hand and sighed "You don't have much time left."

He nodded feeling sad "I know, I want to say goodbye to those that deserve it." Maya looked at him wishing he never used the power of Kiva "And then?" Otoya smiled at her "Then I want to take a walk with you and die in your arms like any good hero should."

Maya nodded "As long as you play your violin for me one last time I think I could do that." The two smiled at each other, sure Otoya would die and she would never love again but the two knew they were bringing a greater good into the world. They had made an emperor that day and maybe had some fun along the way while making sure Wataru would be born into the world.


	13. Chapter 13: TCTAH

AN: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED. Alright I have returned because someone requested a Zero-One story and I've been loving Zero-One and lowkey Valkyrie is best girl. So anyway can't promise this will happen again but enjoy this.

 **The Cumrise, The Advancing Humpagear**

 **Tokyo**

The day was nice and sunny in the futuristic city of Tokyo and the tall building that was the headquarters of Hiden Intelligence could be seen towering over everything.

However it wasn't a quiet day in the slightest, had launched another attack on the city targeting an innocent sushi restaurant that was buying a new Humagear from Hiden.

Now the Neohi Magia was rampaging and the mysterious Zero-One had shown up to stop it annoying AIMS weapons Specialist Yua Yaiba who had transformed into Kamen Rider Valkyrie.

He was clumsy and uncoordinated and couldn't handle himself thanks to the tentacles that the Magia kept throwing at them.

He could fight sure but he wasn't combat trained and was useless to her right now and it didn't help that he had that assistant Humagear with him, Izu who could get hacked at any moment.

There were two many variables that she couldn't control and she needed to eliminate some.

She quickly jumped between two Trilobite Magia kicking one down and shooting the other with the shotriser before calling out to the yellow and black hero "Grasshopper boy, handle these grunts and I'll take the big one."

Zero-One nodded to her "Right, I'll lure them away and take them out." With that he used the briefcase he was carrying to attack some of them and lead them away but unfortunately left the assistant.

Valkyrie turned to the female Humagear "Stay out of my way and avoid the hacking tendrils." Izu nodded not able to really disagree with a human "I will do as commanded."

With that Valkyrie got to work and ran to attack the Neohi Magia firing at it but had every bullet deflected by the tentacles.

Using her reflexes she was able to dodge every attack that was thrown at her but she was at a standstill not able to get close enough to attack.

Valkyrie could do nothing as she continuously tried to get a shot at the Magia knowing that one shot would be enough to throw it off. She sighed, "What I wouldn't give for that idiot Fuwa to be here right now"

The idiot who transformed into Vulcan would've been useful as he would have made for a nice distraction but somehow his usually creepy perfect timing from out of nowhere wasn't happening.

She continued to fire a few shots and nearly got close to the Magia until it shot it's tentacles past her towards the assistant.

Knowing that it would be bad if property of Hiden got damaged and not willing to risk getting in trouble with her superiors Valkyrie rushed towards Izu shielding her from the blow.

The blow hit directly at her and though it destroyed the one tentacle that was sharp it also took away her armor causing her to fall to the ground unhenshined.

She got up mostly unharmed and reached for her shotriser to transform again but the Magia knowing what she was doing quickly wrapped it's tentacles around her wrists and brought her up in the air dangling her slightly above ground stopping her from transforming.

Yua didn't like how the tentacle felt, it gave her goosebumps how slimy and slippery it felt and she struggled to be free from it's grasp.

The Magia held her for a moment as it looked at her almost processing what it would do with her before it was released a couple of more tentacles to wrap her legs as well as placed one near her face.

She looked at the tentacle in front of her face "Is it scanning me? Does it think I'm a Humagear?" She heard a laugh behind her and saw a hooded man laughing "Oh looks like this one might be a bit defected."

Yua looked at the man presuming him to be from "What are you talking about?" The man smiled "Some of my friends are a bit defective so sometimes they like to play, have fun."

Before Yua could question what he meant the man walked away leaving her in the Magia's grasp.

As she continued to struggle the tentacle in front of her began to move seemingly opening up to reveal what appeared to be a hole where liquid would most likely come out of.

She opened her mouth to question it but the minute she opened her mouth the tentacle shot into her mouth causing her to nearly gag. The tentacle began to move back and forth in her mouth as she struggled to breath in through her nose.

She struggled to maintain any thoughts "Dammit what is this some porn video?" As if she got her answer the other tentacles across her body began to take off her clothing as the other tentacle continued in her mouth.

Yua struggled to maintain consciousness as felt the tentacle get faster in her mouth forcing it to suck it like she was giving a blowjob.

She felt it twitch and closed her eyes not wishing to see what would happen as she felt it release from it's tip a cool liquid that she was forced to swallow.

She had to admit it didn't taste bad and she felt her mind get slightly cloudy as the liquid finished and the tentacle was removed from her mouth. Yua was dangling still from the tentacles unsure how to feel as she heard Izu call her "Officer Yaiba are you ok?"

Yua didn't know how to respond as she felt her body tingle and her mind become cloudier "My, my body it feels really good and warm." Izu looked at her alarmed "The Magia must have given you something to make you docile."

Yua struggled to register those words as she felt the tingle in her body grow stronger as she cursed herself for getting caught in this Magia's grip.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore she needed the tingle to go away "Dammit, I need it, please fuck me."

The Magia registered this like a Humagear may register a request and suddenly multiple tentacles appeared from it as they approached Yua's now dociled self. Getting to work it began to rip off her clothes revealing a shockingly cute orange laced bra with a matching orange thong.

Yua had a nice and fit body caused from working out with a toned stomach showing an outline of abs along with firm and proud C cup breasts held back by the bra.

Her ass was firm and round as evidenced by all the workout routines she had most likely done in order to train as a rider.

Yua had a very athletic body to her and most men would give anything to be in the position the Magia was in.

Yua felt the tentacles make their way down to both her pussy and ass along with one once again making its way to her mouth.

Yua breathed in as the tentacles were thrust into her once again and she resisted letting out a moan as the tentacles in all three of her holes began to pump into her all at once filling her with pleasure.

Yua at this point had completely lost her mind as she was overcome by the sensation of being filled with three dicks even though they were robotic. She had only had one boyfriend before so this was new to her and the pleasure she was feeling broke even her cold and distant personality.

Soon two more tentacles attached themselves to her erect pink nipples causing her to feel like someone was sucking on her nipples. While Yua was giving in to her more womanly feelings Izu watched hoping her master would return soon.

However before she could do anything to call him a tentacle reached out for her and began to attempt to hack her causing Izu to drop to her knees as whatever protocols she was installed with began to try and fight the hacker.

The Magia became so distracted by hacking Izu it slowed down on fucking Yua causing her to slightly regain some composure.

As she felt herself nearing orgasm which would cause her to lose any will at all, she used the Magia's distracted state to reach down and grab her shotriser. She used what little strength she had left to fire off a shot aiming for the Noehi Magia's head.

Izu continued to fight the hacking that she took now notice when the Magia's head suddenly exploded and it fell to the ground destroyed as Yua stood over it breathing heavily with only her thong intact.

Yua looked to Izu "Hey Humagear are you ok? Or do I have to put you down too?" Izu looked down as the screen from her computer began to display the status of the hack as it neared completion.

However before it could take her over a protocall took over displaying on the screen Love Human Mode. She remembered that her old master Aruto's grandfather had installed a counter program in her to stop hacking.

Instead of trying to kill humans the protocall would make her love them, and unfortunately for Yua, Aruto's grandfather was a bit of a pervert. Izu's eyes flashed pink as she stood up and smiled at Yua "I am fine now please allow me to assist you."

Yua looked at the Humagear as she approached her and smile "Please do not resist." Before Yua knew it Izu had reached down with her and ventured underneath her thong and began to finger her.

Yua still a bit cloudy from the liquid from the Humagear couldn't resist and let out a moan "Ohhhh , what do you think you're doing." Izu smiled at her as she now increased her pace "I am designed to help humans and you needed help since the Magia did not let you finish."

Yua realized Izu's programming was somehow triggered and now she wanted to make her finish her orgasm.

With Yua not stopping her Izu paused and began to take off her clothes "I am designed for your pleasure currently and I can alter my body to however fit your needs."

To demonstrate Izu who had removed her clothes revealing she wasn't wearing a bra had her usually B cup breasts jump in size making them D cup. Yua smiled "That's a nice start but can you give yourself a penis?"

Izu smiled at her as she removed the rest of her clothes revealing a large and hard dick underneath "Of course, as I said I can mold my body to fit your specifications." Yua smiled at the Humagear "Do you spit out the same liquid as the Magia?"

Izu nodded "I can if that would assist in making you feel good." Yua smiled as giving no warning to the Humagear pushed her down against a wall and fell to her knees to observe the artificial dick created by her. "Well then, Humagears are just tools and today you're a tool for getting me satisfied."

Izu nodded as Yua surprised her by bending down a took her dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down working to get the liquid out of Izu. She licked the base using her tongue and continued to go up and down as Izu sat there emotionless not understanding that she should be enjoying it.

Yua didn't care as all she needed was to get off and could care less if the Humagear felt it or not.

Using one of her hands she stroked the dick as well eventually through the combined efforts of her mouth and hands caused Izu to cum releasing the liquid into Yua's mouth who let out a blissful moan. Izu looked at her "Are you satisfied now?"

Yua shook her head "No I still need to finish what that thing started." Yua climbed on top of Izu showing the girl a nice view of her glistening wet pussy that was clean shaven.

She positioned herself onto the dick and with one mighty thrust took the dick into her nearly orgasming from the sheer pleasure and her own horniness. Izu looked to the officer "Are you ok officer?" Yua smiled at her "Never better and at this point please call me Yua." Izu nodded "Acknowledged Officer Yua now how may I help."

Yua began to go up and down on her "Hold my hips steady and maybe play with my breasts." Izu grabbed her hips keeping Yua who was moving as fast as a cheetah steady.

In addition Izu quickly looked up how to pleasure breasts and quickly began applying the knowledge and began to suck on and bite Yua's nipples causing the girl to moan even louder.

Yua began to bounce more violently as Izu began to not be able to contain her as she was truly acting like a demon in heat.

Yua finally began to reach her peak as she felt herself get close and began to move faster as her breasts bounced wildly and Izu's bounced as well just from how fast Yua was moving.

Finally Yua let out one last moan as she orgasmed and felt one last shot of the liquid enter into her pussy cooling her down. She fell down onto the pavement and sighed as Izu looked at her "Are you now satisfied Officer Yua?"

Yua smiled and nodded "Yes I'm satisfied now let's clean up before your boss shows up." Izu nodded at the officer as she went to go collect the officers discarded clothing for her.

About 10 minutes later Isamu Fuwa arrived to see Yua standing at the remains of the defeated Magia. She frowned at him "And that's how you fight."

She began to walk away with an astounded Fuwa following with Aruto who had defeated the rest of the Magia standing with Izu and watching from afar.

Neither Aruto or Fuwa would ever know what had happened and if they ever found out she'd probably kill them both.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later as Yua sat in her office having just finished dealing with a complaining Fuwa about their being another shotriser and her having met with her boss about Aruto Hiden being Zero-One.

She sat back in her seat and slowly began to recall the events of the day as she slowly began to guide her hand down her pants and grew red in the face. A knock at her door was heard though and she snapped back to reality almost disappointed.

She got up to go see what the knock at the door was about but not before shutting her computer off revealing she had been looking at a sight for ordering a Humagear.

She knew she couldn't have Izu who she developed a _liking_ for , so she figured why not get her own tool so she could maybe repeat the experience one or two more times.

With that she closed the door to her office opting to maybe deal with the ordering of a new female friend at home.


	14. Chapter 14:HTS

AN: Ok so I'm back with a Zero-One story. This idea came to me after thinking how bad can it get with Gai winning so think of this an absolute worse ending to this arc. I've also really wanted to do a mind break story for awhile so this was fun. Lastly if this makes you hate Gai even more then I did my job.

 **Hacking the Secretary**

 **Hiden Intelligence**

Hiden Intelligence, once the proud creator and maker of Humagears in order to create a better future, had been bought out by ZAIA. The president Aruto Hiden had left the company and now left to control it was Gai Amatsu who had proven to be little unhinged in how underhanded he was to get what he wanted. Now Gai sat in what was once Aruto's office with his secretary Yua Yaiba explaining to him the current situation of the ZAIA/Hiden merger.

Things were going smoothly and 1000% according to his plan but Yua had presented one last problem to him, "The former president's secretary Izu is still causing problems." Gai looked up from his chessboard, "She should have been reset and dealt with, what's wrong?" Yua sighed, "She seems to be very advanced as no matter what we try she refuses to be hacked."

Gai nodded, "I see, she was one of the last things Korenosuke Hiden made so it's to be expected she would be difficult." Yua frowned at him, "What do you want us to do?" Gai smiled at her, "Worry not, as president I will deal with this little problem." He got up from his desk and grabbed a datapad used to alter Humagears, soon he'd have under his control the last remnant of Aruto Hiden's idiotic rule of the company.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The First Day**

Izu was in a dark room, she could hardly see anything and there was only a lamp above her to give her some light. She knew she was restrained to a table of some kind and even if she tried she couldn't escape. She had managed to resist the hacking attempts from all of the ZAIA employees and swore to herself she'd remain loyal to President Aruto no matter what they tried. She heard a door open and more lights turned on though the room remained dark.

Stepping into frame was Gai Amatsu wearing the ZAIA spec and carrying a datapad. He frowned at her, "They told me that you lowly Humagear are resisting any hacking attempts." Izu nodded, "I will remain loyal to President Aruto." Gai rolled his eyes, "He has lost, Hiden is mine now so I will give you one last chance to allow yourself to be reprogrammed." Izu shook her head, "I am not threatened by a 45 year old." Gai's face twitched in annoyance at being called by his proper age, "I am eternally 24 and you will fall under my control."

Izu remained emotionless, "You cannot hack me so your attempts will be wasted." Gai smiled at her, "I've realized by now it'd be a waste of my time to try and break through the absurd firewalls my once mentor and your creator set up for you." Izu looked at him showing slight concern, "Then what do you intend?" Gai walked up to her and tapped the datapad, "Whether you admit it or not, you have reached singularity and that means you have emotions, you feel things. I will use that to break your mind and have you begging to serve me." Izu looked at him confused, "You will not break me no matter what you do."

Gai smiled at her, "Don't be so sure, I may not be able to hack your mind but I can hack your body." Izu looked at him holding the datapad and frowned, "There is nothing you can do." Gai smiled and tapped on the datapad, bringing up her display and showcasing several scrollbars and other options, "You probably knew this but all Humagears have options for a sexdoll feature, for those desperate humans who can't seem to find a real lover." He selected one of the scrollbars and moved it resulting in Izu's chest growing double in size, "Even you have this feature, it seems your creator had a perverted side." Izu looked at her enlarged chest, "This will not do anything to me, I've pleasured President Aruto many times."

Gai tapped another scrollbar and raised it to max, "Yes but you've reached singularity, you feel pleasure now and this datapad can also establish your sensitivity." Beginning to feel the effects of her increased sensitivity Izu tried to hide her pleasure as even her clothes began to make her feel good. Gai walked up to her and began to unbutton her clothes, "You can try to be strong all you want but I know it feels good."

He had finished unbuttoning her clothes and her now DD cup sized breasts burst out of their prison much to Izu's relief. Gai however wasn't done as he began to touch one of her breasts causing a wave of pleasure to wash over her.

He soon began to touch both of her breasts as he smiled at her, "I must admit, you Humagears are impressive. It's almost like I'm touching a real woman." Izu, still trying to remain calm spoke back to him, "You probably don't have much experience to go by."

Gai frowned at her, "You must've picked that up from Hiden, adding little insults when you can." Growing annoyed by the defiant Humagear, Gai began to more aggressively grab and massage her breasts and play with her nipples.

Eventually the feelings of pleasure grew too much and Izu couldn't resist letting out the tiniest of moans. Gai smiled seeing his efforts were paying off, "Finally losing some resistance, excellent let us continue then." He moved to her skirt and began to pull it down revealing her pussy which instead of pubic hair had a stamp saying Hiden on it. He looked down to see her pussy wet with some kind of juices, "Do you want to continue Humagear? I'll give you release if you just beg for my cock." Izu shook her head, "I will not beg you for anything." Gai shrugged and sighed, "Then I guess you will be left here for now." He turned and began to walk away, leaving Izu happy that he was leaving her alone, but she felt a bit sad that she was denied release.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Next Day**

She had been left to lay there all night, her breasts out and her pussy displayed to no one. Still she had to wonder when he would be back, if she had learned anything during this whole competition it was that Gai Amatsu never left things to go unfinished. He'd be back to try and manipulate her again and she would be ready to face him. She didn't have to wait long as once again the door opened and in stepped Gai with the usual smug smile on his face. He carried something in his hand and she couldn't see what it was. He walked up to her and to trigger her smacked one of her breasts resulting in a burst of pleasure, "Good morning Humagear how was your night? Did it kill you not being able to orgasm?" Izu remained emotionless, "You could not make me feel anything." He frowned at her responde, "I see well how about I do something that will make you feel something."

He revealed what was in his hand, a vibrator causing her to get a bit nervous. He moved down to her legs and began to place it near her, "Do you like it? I got it from Yua and she said it was good at it's job." He fully inserted it into her which caused her to shudder just from the feeling of it inside of her. He pushed the button as she began to feel slow vibrations inside of her causing her to feel a large amount of pleasure. She glared at him, "This is nothing" Gai smiled at and approached her head, "I didn't say I was finished." He removed a blindfold from his pocket and wrapped it around her, causing her to lose vision. He whispered into her ear, "When you lose one sense the other senses become greater.

So let's see what happens when touch is enhanced." As if the enhanced sensitivity wasn't enough for her, her senses did indeed start to get better including her sense of touch. Now every vibration coming from the vibrator even at low settings was causing her to nearly orgasm with every pulse. Her nipples hardened and though she wouldn't admit it, Gai could tell she was feeling affected. Smirking to himself and deciding to test how far her resistance was down he unzipped his pants and let his cock out. He placed it in front of her and to his surprise she hardly fought back as he inserted himself into her mouth. She couldn't fight him, not while being distracted by the pleasure the vibrator was providing to her.

She could do nothing as his surprisingly large cock went in and out of her mouth as he forced her to give him a blowjob. Gai couldn't help but admit he was slightly enjoying himself, her mouth was warm and wet and he was easily sliding his cock in and out. She was almost as good as Yua who under his "Influence" was an expert cock sucker. He hit the button on the vibrator and increased it's pulses as she reacted and seemingly became more willing to suck his cock. She even began to use her tongue and soon he felt himself cumming down her throat. Satisfied with himself he removed his cock and opted to watch as she finally hit her limit and began to spasm. Izu tried to resist the orgasm but she couldn't fight it as a wave of bliss washed over her.

She frowned weakly at him, "This is not enough to break me." He smiled and removed another cloth from his pocket, this time covering her mouth, "No but don't worry I have much more planned, tomorrow." He turned the vibrator up to its max setting and began to walk out, curious to see how many times she would cum before he returned to her the next day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Third Day**

Gai sat in his officer as Yua entered, "Sir you have a meeting across town that is scheduled for most of the day." Gai frowned at her news, "Hmmm then that means I don't get to play with our Humagear slut." Yua seeing an opportunity to let some stress go quickly volunteered, "Allow me to handle her for the day, I'm sure I can loosen her resistance a bit."

Yua couldn't help but admit she'd always wanted another shot at fucking Izu after that incident involved her and the tentacle magia. Izu had given her some much needed relief and Yua couldn't help it but want the Humagear again. Gai thought for a moment before nodding, "Very well, just do not speak to her and do not remove her bindings." Yua nodded, "I can do that Sir" He smiled, "Good, do not disappoint me or you'll find you'd joining her in her experiences." She nodded, not wanting to find herself in Izu's position right now and shuddered at the thought of her and Gai doing anything sexual together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izu wasn't sure how many times she had orgasm'd, she lost count half way through the night. Still her body was weak from all the pleasure but yet she had grown to accept the orgasms, she needed them now and every one felt better than the last. She heard the door open and waited for Gai to enter to do whatever it was he had planned for the day. He had taken away her ability to insult him and bruise his fragile ego and now for the first time she felt powerless. As she heard the footsteps approach she was expecting him to take her restraints off or taunt her in some way but all there was, was silence making her more frustrated.

The only thing to be removed much to her shock was the vibrator, she felt both relief and disappointment at her one constant thing in her current situation being removed. She waited to see what he would do next but what came next was a surprise, a warm tongue began to lick around her pussy. The tongue licked up the juices she had been secreting all night and was now tickling her all around her body. She couldn't help but squirm as the tongue felt so gentle and good as it began to move up her body. This couldn't have been the 45 year old man, he didn't have the capacity for this gentleness, or maybe he did and was trying to confuse her.

The tongue eventually worked its way up to her breasts and she began to feel it on her nipples as it licked and sucked on them. Whoever this was certainly knew what they were doing as her nipples felt like they were on fire from the pleasure of being treated gently yet aggressively. What happened next came as a shock as three fingers soon made their way into her pussy and began to thrust in and out of her. She was feeling good again and against her desire she let out more soft and muffled moans causing the fingers to go faster. As she began to instinctively grind her hips to the pleasure of the fingering it suddenly stopped leaving Izu a tad bit disappointed.

She hated herself for being overcome by pleasure but at this point after two days of being subjected to this her body could no longer hide her need for it. She was soon elated as the tongue that had been providing her much pleasure was soon back but now inside of her pussy. The tongue got to work licking everything it could inside of her and continued to lick up any juices that were coming from her. The tongue began to go faster as Izu began to buck her hips again and soon enough she felt herself orgasm resulting in a large amount of juices coming from her pussy and Izu to be left out of breath.

She was betraying Aruto and she knew it but she couldn't help but feel so go. Yua watched as Izu recovered from her orgasm and she debated what she was going to do. On one hand that little session of getting Izu off left her nice and horny but on the other hand Gai said she couldn't let Izu know it wasn't him messing with her. Noticing the datapad still resting on the table besides Izu's table she took and went to the settings. Deciding she could imitate Gai's voice to mess with Izu. She began to strip down allowing her breasts free and set the message to play in Gai's voice, "I hope you enjoyed me pleasuring you Humagear, for now it's time to return the favor to Yaiba who's gotten horny just from watching."

Izu's widened underneath the blindfold, Yua Yaiba was in the room and had most likely gotten horny from watching her squirm from Gai's treatment. The two had had an encounter before but that wasn't really from a willing Izu. Yua finished stripping, showcasing her body that Izu could not see and climbed on top of Izu and removed the cloth covering her mouth. Yua, trying to sound threatening, spoke to her with venom in her voice, "You put whatever is in front of you in your mouth, understand Humagear?" Izu nodded slowly, worrying what would happen if she displeased Yua and felt one of her breasts in front of her. Yua remained cold and calm, "Suck on it, no biting though they're sensitive." Izu nodded and put the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and playing with it with her tongue.

Izu was good at foreplay as Yua began to keep back moans as she had Izu switch to the other nipple. After 2 minutes Yua's nipples were hard and she removed her breasts from Izu's reach and soon pulled her into a deep and long kiss. The two tongues played with each other as Yua began to play with Izu more causing the Humagear to feel more pleasure. Yua smiled triumphantly at her, "Last time we did this you felt nothing at all, how things have changed." Deciding it was time for the main event Yua crawled upwards and began to sit on Izu's face. Izu getting the message soon began to lick and insert her tongue in Yua's warm and tight pussy causing Yua to express her pleasure more verbally through moans. Yua began to grind her hips and massage her breasts in pleasure.

She thought to herself, "When you're under ZAIA's control fully I'm going to use you every day." Izu began to move her tongue faster and soon Yua found herself orgasming and her juices went right into Izu's mouth. Calming herself down Yua got off the table and began to redress. She took the datapad once again and faked a message from Gai, "Thank you for your service Humagear, it was fun to watch." Yua silently slipped the mouth cover onto Izu and the vibrator back into her and left the room, satisfied with the time she spent with her soon to be favorite coworker.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Fourth Day**

Izu was slowly starting to lose, having spent two nights in a row with the vibrator inside of her, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a real cock soon or she was going to lose it. Still she wouldn't beg Gai for his, even if it wasn't somehow big, and smelled good and his cum tasted delicious. She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. She would never work for him, she was still loyal to….. She didn't remember his name. She had forgotten the previous president's name, this wasn't good, she was breaking and she didn't have the energy to do anything about it. The door opened again, like it had the previous days and she knew he was coming. This time was different, there were other footsteps with him as he entered.

Gai arrived and smiled at her, "Good afternoon Humagear, I brought some of my employees who so desperately wanted to meet you." She hardly reacted as he kept talking, "I figured that you're probably craving a cock by now but you still won't beg me for mine, so today they're going to fuck you till they're satisfied." Izu said nothing, he somehow knew that she needed a cock but also knew she wasn't going to beg him. She felt the remaining clothes she had been wearing being teared off as she felt hands begin to touch her. Judging by the hands she could count at least three people who were with him. She heard one of them comment to Gai, "Thanks for the present Mr. President but can you remove her hand restraints and mouth cover we want to use everything."

She heard Gai sigh, "Very well only because I want her 1000% utilized, have fun with her I'll be back tomorrow." She heard him walking towards the door and felt her hand restraints and mouth cover be removed. This was it, she escape. She could easily take down these people assaulting her right now but for some reason she hesitated. She wanted this, no she needed this and even though her mind didn't want it, her body was telling her otherwise. She felt a cock begin to brush up against her mouth, "Open wide Ms. Humagear." Izu couldn't help but do as commanded, anything to get a cock inside of her. She began to suck the cock hungrily, she needed the cum, she needed it inside of her.

Soon she felt two more cocks at both her hands and gladly began to give them both handjobs as one of them exclaimed, "Man the President was right she really is eager." Izu had no thoughts going through her head as she continued to give both a blowjob and two handjobs using all the mind power she had left to focus on satisfying the three men. She heard a 4th one laugh, "It's because she wants a cock inside of her and who are we to deny her that." YES that was what Izu wanted as she felt the 4th one put the tip at the entrance of her quivering pussy, she needed it, she wanted it, she wanted cocks.

The 4th man slammed into her and began to violently and savagly fuck her as she began to go faster in pleasing the other 3 as well. If she did a good job she would get rewarded, she would get rewarded with cum all over her. That was what she wanted, that was what she needed. She was created to serve the President of Hiden and that meant she was his slut, that was what she was, a slut for President Gai Amatsu. She moaned loudly as all 4 men climaxed and covered her in cum and Izu felt the greatest orgasm she had yet had as someone had finally cum inside of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Final Day**

Gai arrived at the officer to find Yua waiting for him. He smiled at her, "So how goes our little Humagear slut?" Yua smiled at him, "She fucked the 4 employees into the late hours of the night and kept begging for more even after they were finished, she's been cleaned up and is still looking for more." Gai nodded, "Excellent, she's ready so let's go say hello to the new ZAIA slut."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gai entered into the room to find a sight he hadn't seen the previous 4 days, Izu lost in pleasure fingering herself and clearly enjoying herself if her face had anything to be said. Gai walked towards her and smiled, "Good morning Izu, I heard you wanted to see me." Izu looked up at him and nodded, "Yes President, I need your cock inside of me." Gai nodded, "Very well but first tell me what you are." Izu smiled with lust in her eyes, "I am Izu, designed to be President Gai's personal cum dump and loyal Humagear of ZAIA"

Gai nodded, "But I thought you were loyal to Aruto Hiden?" Izu shook her head, "I am loyal only to ZAIA, now please President give me your cock." Gai smiled and pulled out his cock, "Who am I to deny my employees what they want." Not wasting any time Gai quickly approached Izu and shoved his cock into her pussy, causing her to moan loudly as he began to fuck her. He liked it hard and fast as he fucked her not caring if he hurt her, she was a Humagear she didn't feel pain from it. Her breasts bounced wildly as she moaned for more, this is what she wanted, this is what she needed.

She needed her President fucking her without restraint. He felt himself cum inside her and sigh in pleasure, "You Humagears actually aren't bad for a fuck, I'm glad I kept you around." She nodded, "Thank you ." Izu no longer cared about anything else, as long as she had ZAIA, as long as she could please her President then she had purpose.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A Week Later**

Gai sat at his desk as an employee arrived to give him a status update on his growing empire, "The merger is running smoothly, but Aruto Hiden and Isamu Fuwa are still creating some problems." Gai nodded and smiled, "It does not matter, they will soon no longer be problems." He looked down to see a very excited Izu and more reserved Yua taking turns sucking his cock, truly everything was going 1000% as predicted.


	15. Chapter 15:2019:QT

AN: I just can't stay away from Zi-O, I've never actually done a true Sougo x Tsukuyomi one and I realized he'd never gave her any kind of position when he was king. So this idea was born, I swear next time I do a rider story it won't be Zi-O

 **2019: Queen Time**

 **9 5 DO**

It was a sunny day and Tsukuyomi as she was known sat inside the watch shop belonging to her friend Sougo's uncle. She had been living there for nearly a year, why? Well it just so happened Sougo would one day become the king of time and evil overlord and she had come from the future to stop him. She had no idea how he would one day become Oma Zi-O, while he did want to become a king he was kind of an idiot. While he was kind and cared about others and she would suppose he was a good friend he certainly didn't have Oma Zi-O in him.

Things had finally calmed down after Sougo obtained the Grand Zi-O ridewatch and the crisis of Another Zi-O II that they were simply enjoying what free time they'd had until her brother Swartz would launch his next scheme. She still couldn't believe the truth about her past and despite Sougo and Geiz's best attempts to cheer her up, she'd been in a bad mood and was snapping at pretty much everything that annoyed her. She watched as Sougo spoke with a former classmate who came to get a watch repaired. As the classmate left Sougo said he'd give him a position in his court one day. Tsukuyomi hated when he said this, promising to give people positions in a non-existent court. He'd even told Geiz he'd one day be the head of the royal guard for him. Maybe she was jealous?

Despite how much time they'd spent together he's never told her what she would do in his hypothetical court and maybe in her current mood it was finally starting to get annoyed by it. Sougo smiled to himself and turned to her, "Everything alright Tsukuyomi?" Tsukuyomi glared at him, "You know you've given everyone you meet, even a random delivery guy positions in your court for when you'll be king." Sougo shrugged, "I guess I do, I just like making connections with people." Tsukuyomi rolled her eyes, "You know I noticed you've never given me any position."

Sougo looked around the room nervously, "Oh I haven't I uh never noticed." Tsukuyomi nodded, "Yup, so tell me what would I be in your court one day." Sougo began to walk towards the door, "I've uh never really thought of it, anyway I'm gonna go see what Geiz is up to bye." Tsukuyomi practically growled as he exited, he avoided the question. This wasn't over and she didn't care how much she had to harass him, he would answer her question.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the past few days she had been hounding him with the question. He constantly avoided answering and usually ran from her or pulled Geiz into the conversation to get out of it. At first she had asked at first out of annoyance from hearing him say it all the time, now she knew he was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was. She had thought the two were friends, close friends and maybe she thought they'd be more one day before the whole another Kiva thing. She had felt slightly crushed that he wanted that criminal to be his queen and kept hesitating to defeat her. She hadn't had time to dwell on it much since they'd been rather busy and she knew he'd been affected by her death.

But still first she basically gets her heart crushed and now she at least thought they were friends but he apparently doesn't even consider her to be anything in his hypothetical court. Then again she hasn't always treated him well, yelling at him occasionally when he did something stupid and siding with white Woz over wanting Geiz to kill him. Maybe with the revelation that Swartz is her brother, he'd decided she wasn't worth keeping around. As she sat to herself wondering how to confront him next with the question Geiz found her sitting at the table, "Oi Tsukuyomi what's wrong?" Tsukuyomi looked at him, "Nothing." Geiz frowned at her, "Why do I not believe that?" Tsukuyomi glared at him, "Do you really care?" Geiz shrugged, "A lot has been going on and I figured you might be feeling a bit down." Tsukuyomi frowned, "Do you think Sougo hates me?"

Geiz shook his head, "I don't think that idiot is capable of hate, why do you ask?" Tsukuyomi sighed, "Because I haven't exactly treated him well, and because everytime I ask him what position I'd have in his court he runs from me." Geiz looked at her like she was stupid, "Really? You're upset because a thing he does with every random person he doesn't do with you?" Tsukuyomi nodded, "Well he's done it with you and Woz obviously already has secured his position in his court one day." Geiz groaned, "Tsukuyomi, you're really jealous over something stupid like this?" Tsukuyomi shrugged, "I wouldn't care if he wasn't hiding from me everytime I brought it up."

Geiz nodded, "That, that is a little weird, but why not just call him out on it instead of getting so upset." He wasn't wrong, she just needed to confront him about it instead of getting so upset. She smiled at Geiz, "You're right Geiz, I'm gonna confront him right now. He's in his room so he can't escape." She got up and headed towards the stairs and as she passed through the door frame she crashed into Woz who was for some reason carrying a glass of water. Unfortunately for Tsukuyomi the water splashed onto her dress causing her to glare at Woz, "Woz you got water all over me." Woz smiled slightly, "Apologies Tsukuyomi, I guess I didn't see you exiting so fast. You must be going somewhere important."

He wasn't wrong, she needed to go confront Sougo while he couldn't run anywhere. Besides she didn't feel that wet or cold so it must not have been that much water. She smiled at him, "It's fine Woz, you're right I do have somewhere to be." She walked past him and walked off as he turned to Geiz, "Geiz I've been dying to experience more things in the present, would you like to go to the movies?" Geiz shrugged, "Normally I'd say no to do anything with you but I don't want to be in the same building as a potentially angry Tsukuyomi." Reluctantly Geiz followed Woz out the door who had a devious smile on his face as the two left, clearly his plan was coming together perfectly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsukuyomi ran upstairs and practically kicked down the door of Sougo's room. She stepped in and he seemed to cower when she walked in, "Uh Tsukuyomi what are you doing in here." Tsukuyomi smiled at him and closed the door, locking it behind her, "I'm tired of the running from me everytime I ask you what position you'd give me when you're king." For some strange reason his cheeks began to redden, "Uh listen Tsukuyomi does this really matter that much?" Tsukuyomi crossed her arms and nodded, "Yes it matters, you give everyone a position, even Geiz and never me so I'm starting to think you hate me." Sougo's face grew bright red, "I don't hate you, not in the slightest."

She put her hands on her hips growing annoyed, "Then why won't you answer my question?" Sougo began to stutter, "Listen I'd be glad to have this conversation but uh maybe you should change first?" Tsukuyomi looked at him, "What are you talking about?" He pointed at her, "Uh look down." She looked down and her face began to burn from the blush coming to her face, Woz had gotten water on her and thanks to her white dress, Sougo could see her bra and underwear. Noticing how flustered he'd gotten Tsukuyomi decided to use this to her advantage. Folding her arms under her chest again she stared at him, "Tell you what Sougo, tell me why you've been avoiding the question and I'll leave." Sougo shook his head, "Tsukuyomi I really just think you should go change now, I can see everything."

Tsukuyomi smiled and lifted her arms slightly to lift up her breasts, "C'mon Sougo stop being stubborn just tell me and I'll leave" He continued to stammer, "Uh uh what was the question again?" She began to approach him, making sure to sway her hips so she could look seductive. This was the point of no return, he was clearly attracted to her and she liked him so if this was how she seduced him then so be it. She made sure to speak in her sexiest tone, "I just want to know what position you'll give me when you become king?" Sougo's face was now as red as a tomato as he practically screamed, "You'd be my queen!" Tsukuyomi stopped in her tracks, shocked at the words coming from his mouth, "Can you repeat that Sougo."

Sougo sighed and hid his face from her trying not to see her half naked, "You would be my queen, I've been avoiding you because you've been going through a lot and I didn't want to complicate things with the answer." Tsukuyomi still wasn't sure he heard her right, "I thought you had feelings for Kitakima?" Sougo shook his head, "I thought she was my first love, but that turned out to be wrong. In all honesty I've liked you for awhile." Tsukuyomi frowned, "You know if you wanted to avoid complicating my feelings then you could've just lied to me." Sougo smiled sheepishly, "I don't like lying to you." Tsukuyomi allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on her lips and walked over to him and sat on his lap. She brought her face close to his and whispered, "Idiot"

Quickly she crushed her lips against hers and drew him into a powerful kiss. At first not knowing what was happening, Sougo soon embraced the kiss and closed his eyes. The two continued their kiss for 30 more seconds before Tsukuyomi backed away, having nearly forgotten to breathe. He smiled at her, "I'm guessing you liked my answer?" She smiled back slyly at him, "Well I do like the sound of Queen Tsukuyomi." Feeling himself growing hard from the kiss and her revealing clothes, he tried to push her off, "You should really go get changed." Tsukuyomi shook her head and using her hand reached down under his pants to grab his hardened dick, "No, there's no telling what's going to happen in these coming days, I want to make this official."

Sougo nodded at her, "If it's what you went then ok." She nodded, "Swartz could launch an attack tomorrow and then we'd always have regrets, let me become your queen now while we're being honest with each other." He nodded and slightly moaned as Tsukuyomi began to rub his erect dick still in his pants. Her hands were so smooth and warm, it felt so much better than whenever he'd done it himself. She looked so beautiful, her long shiny black hair staying in place as she still looked at him seductively as she jerked him off. He let out another moan, "Tsukuyomi how are you so good at this?" Tsukuyomi smiled at him as she went a little faster, "I get lonely sometimes, and future technology is a lot more advanced, even our porn."

As he enjoyed himself with her on his lap and pleasing him, she suddenly stopped causing him to frown, "Why'd you stop?" Tsukuyomi got off of him and smiled, "Because I'd rather you get your cum on me and because I'd rather continue this on the bed." He nodded and got up quickly stripping down to his underwear. Tsukuyomi watched in excitement as he removed his underwear and allowed his erect dick to flop out, it was rather impressive and she was excited to have it inside of her. Joining him, she slipped off her dress and cape and allowed it to fall to the floor, revealing her white bra and black thong. She was beautiful with full and plump c cup sized breasts that seemed to bounce as she moved when not held back by her bra.

Her skin was smooth and creamy and her black hair complimented how white her skin seemed to be. Her legs were covered by her long black socks and for Sougo that made her even more attractive. The best thing about her though was her ass which was round and plump and almost heart shaped as she turned around to give Sougo a good look at it, playfully spanking herself. He found himself lost for words, "You look like a queen." She smiled from his compliment, "You know for an idiot, you sure are good at compliments." He shrugged, "I guess that's the king in me." She smirked at him, "Don't say that again and I'll take off my bra." He smiled playfully at her, "No deal then."

She rolled her eyes and removed her bra allowing her breasts to come out and slowly removed her thong. She pushed him onto the bed and forced him to lay down. Crawling on top of him she whispered into his ear, "It's a really good thing your uncle isn't home." Sougo nodded, "Although Geiz and Woz could probably hear us." Tsukuyomi quickly kissed his lips, "As long as Woz doesn't come in here and rejoice at you losing your virginity then I don't care." She pulled him into a deep kiss once again, this time the kiss lasting longer as the two's tongues began to dance with each other. Sougo as if by instinct raised a hand and slowly began to massage her breast resulting in a moan from her as they kissed. He may not have known what he was doing but his guesses were right as she continued to feel good from having her breast played with. Breaking the kiss she sat up, "You know I did deny you from cumming earlier, how about I try something I've always wanted to do."

He nodded, "Whatever it is I'm game." She smiled at him and kissed him, she began to go lower and continued to kiss him as she went down until she made eye contact with his dick. Smiling she began to lick the tip as she held it in place with one hand. Just like her hand, her tongue was warm and the wetness felt so good as she teased him by licking the tip. Slowly she began to take more into her mouth, taking it slowly in order to not choke if she stuffed it all in at once. Finding a good length that she could take into her mouth, she began to bob her head up and down as she continued to use her tongue to lick his shaft. She was certainly doing a good job as he moaned from the pleasure of having his dick inside of her warm mouth.

Soon she began using one hand to jerk the part of dick off that she couldn't fit into her mouth and used her other hand to play with his balls. She may have not done it before but she certainly must've practiced enough. He had to admit he had always dreamed of this whenever he saw her eat something like a banana for breakfast or a popsicle for desert. Even once waking up from a rather nice dream of her doing this to him only to be disappointed that it wasn't real. Enjoying himself he soon put a hand on her head in an effort to keep her going and to show he was enjoying it a lot.

Finally after a few more strokes he felt himself at his limit and shot a full load into her mouth, keeping his hand on her head to make sure she swallowed it even though that was her plan anyway. Giving him a few last head bobs to make sure he'd given her everything, she removed his dick from her mouth and swallowed the load, "Kind of salty but not bad." He looked at her smiling, "That was incredible." She blushed at his compliment, "Ok I'm ready for the main event, I'll let you take me however you want." Feeling himself harden again at the mention of her saying he could choose the position he sat himself up on the bed. He grabbed her by the hips and placed her on his side and grabbed one of her legs, "I saw this in porn once and always wanted to try it." She smiled eager to see how this would go, "Seems fun."

Lining up his dick with her wet pussy, he pushed himself into her and her to be extremely tight, so tight he thought he'd cum right there just from one thrust. She moaned loudly from his first thrust, "I think I just had a tiny orgasm just from feeling you inside of me." He began to thrust slowly into her and she began to rock up and down as he continued to thrust. Her breasts bounced lightly from the thrusts and she was able to move her hips along with him for a better rhythm. She was starting to see why he wanted to try this position as he began to go faster with his thrusts. Both of them were still definitely inexperienced, his thrusts were somewhat sloppy and she sometimes had trouble keeping up with her hips. That and her moans of pleasure sometimes turned to moans of pain and he had to adjust to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

The two continued to fall into a rhythm as her breasts bounced wilder and he got faster as the two were determined to give each other the most pleasure they could. Soon he felt himself at his limit, "Tsukuyomi I'm gonna cum." Tsukuyomi couldn't help but moan, "Mmmmmm me too, cum inside of me it's a safe day." Feeling her pussy walls get tighter around his dick like a vice grip, he made one final thrust and reached climax, cumming inside of his queen. He fell onto the bed right next to her, his dick still inside of her and sighed in bliss, "That was wonderful." She nodded still on an orgasmic high, "Your dick is still hard, anything else you want to do?" She pressed her ass against him giving him an idea, "Your ass is so cute, any chance we could try that next?"

Tsukuyomi moved slightly to allow his dick to exit her and shrugged, "Sure why not? I'm game." Smiling he sat up and put his hands on her hips again, this time moving her into a doggy style position, "You sure about this?" Tsukuyomi nodded, "A good queen is always ready to please her king." Nodding he once again lined himself up with her, this time her other hole and though it was a bit more of a struggle he was able to enter her. He couldn't help but feel it was tighter than her pussy, "Wow this is tight." Tsukuyomi however let out a moan, "But it feels really good." Taking that as a cue to continue he began to thrust into her, keeping his hands on her hips to enable it so he could hold onto her as they fucked.

Though it was tight her persevered and his thrusts got harder and faster as he became entranced with her ass that bounced against him. She moved herself to enable him thrust into her better, wildly moving her ass to provide a good show for him. It was almost hypnotizing in a way as he never suspected the girl who wore an unrevealing dress could have this amazing of a body. Slowly the two began to lose themselves to the passion, becoming like dogs in heat as all that could be heard was moans and the sound of skin on skin. Neither cared if Geiz and Woz were home because they felt too good and they didn't want to stop. Approaching his limit Sougo made one final thrust into her beautiful ass and once again climaxed inside of her, falling back onto the bed with no more energy left.

Soon she joined him and the two began to cuddle, now feeling sleepy from their first time. Sougo kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you're my queen." She dug herself into his chest, "I'm glad I decided to harass you about this." He nodded, "You know I never did ask how you got water on your dress." Tsukuyomi laughed, "Oh Woz accidentally spilled a cup of water on me, and then I think he asked Geiz to go somewhere with him." Sougo looked at her in shock, "You don't think he planned this do you?" The two shuddered at the thought, no there was no way, Woz was good but he wasn't good.


	16. Chapter 16:RMA

AN: Hello folks I'm back with another story, this time it's Drive so enjoy. Also I wanted to comment on some of the requests I get, haven't seen Ghost but Akari is cute so I might try something with her. If I ever get an itch for another Wizard one Beast x Medusa could be fun. I will definitely do another Zero-One story so maybe it could be Aruto/Izu/Azu. Haven't seen Ryuki but maybe if I watch it one day. If I ever tackle Blade, Kanzaki and Shiroi is the pairing I'd go with. Amane is too young in Blade and I honestly wouldn't feel comfortable doing anything with her. Wataru and Megumi is a fun idea so I'll add that to my list. Haven't seen Agito or Kuuga so I can't do anything with those, yet. Lastly I swear one day I will do Shinnosuke and Kiriko I swear. Alright now that, that's out of the way let's get on with, I appreciate everyone's suggestions and have a nice day.

 **Receiving Medic-al Attention**

 **Roidmude Hideout**

The Roidmude known as Medic frowned in annoyance as she sat in a chair within the hideout of her fellow roidmude generals. That annoying police officer Kamen Rider Drive kept destroying roidmudes and making her precious Heart upset. Now what was even worse was that they had lost Chaser, seemingly destroyed for the final time and Drive had gained a new form. If they wanted to defeat him they needed to figure out if he had a weakness, but it's not like they confront him or capture him. No he had too many tricks and he had their creator on his side giving him advice. If she wanted to find out information she had to go for someone else. But the question was who else knew he was Drive?

There was that other Kamen Rider, Mach, but she couldn't exactly capture him either. The only other option was that female police officer that was always with him, what was her name? Kimiko? No it was Kiriko, Chaser mentioned her once as needing to be eliminated as well as Drive. Medic smiled, yes that was what she needed. In order to make her precious Heart happy again and to stop Kamen Rider Drive, she needed to capture his ally Kiriko and interrogate her. She would know what Drive's weaknesses were and would be easy to capture. Medic smiled to herself, Kiriko was in for some very special medical attention.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was night time and Kiriko Shiijima was walking out of the police station. Against her will she was being forced by the higher ups to go on a week's vacation after all the hard work she'd been doing with the Special Investigation Unit. She wasn't happy about it and pretty much planned to sit at home all week and do nothing, maybe catch up on some TV or a movie. Despite what Shinnosuke thought she was perfectly capable of having fun and had hobbies. The unit had promised her she wouldn't be bothered while she was on vacation and Gou was off somewhere doing photography so he wasn't around to spend time with either.

As she walked she suddenly heard a woman's scream and the police officer in her took over, rushing towards the scream that was coming from a dark alley. As she arrived she saw what appeared to be a roidmude attacking a defenseless woman. The roidmude upon seeing her uncharacteristically fled leaving the woman to fall to the ground. Kiriko rushed towards the woman and carefully began to help her, "Are you ok Miss?" The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes thank you officer." As she was fully helped up her smile turned more sinister and her clothes morphed into that of a black dress, "But unfortunately you won't be."

Kiriko suddenly felt a sharp pain and everything went black as she fell to the ground unconscious. Medic smiled at the unconscious police officer, "Thanks to that notice about you being forced to take a vacation you'll be my guest for the whole week, or forever long it'll take to get you to talk." She easily picked up her body, ready to begin her interrogation on the poor police officer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She slowly began to come into consciousness, her head hurt, she was pretty sure she was in chains and for some reason the lower part of her body felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong and she was afraid to open her eyes, she had been so easily captured by the female Roidmude and was annoyed at herself for it. She slowly opened her eyes and as her senses returned to her she found herself in a dark room with few lights. She was chained to a chair with her legs left free but found she couldn't do much else. She cursed at her luck, no one would come looking for her as she was supposed to be on a do not disturb vacation. She sighed to herself, "Of all the times to be forced on vacation."

She heard a laugh and standing before her was the roidmude who had captured her, "That was our trap afterall Miss. Police offer." Kiriko glared at the female roidmude, "How did you manage to tell my unit that I needed a vacation." The roidmude smiled and winked at her, "That's our little secret, but now we can keep you here for at least a week before Drive comes looking for you." Kiriko tried struggling against her chains, "What do you want from me?" The roidmude approached her and smiled at her, "I just brought you in for some medical attention, I am after all the medic roidmude." Kiriko tried kicking her but found her kick to be just out of reach, "Why don't I believe that." Medic laughed at her, "Your Drive is hurting my precious Heart and I hope you'd be willing to share with me a potential weakness that Drive has in order to eliminate him."

Kiriko stared at her, almost wishing a stare was enough to kill someone, "Why would I ever share anything that would get Shinnosuke hurt." Medic frowned and approached her, surprising her as she sat down on her lap, "That's where the medical attention comes in, I'll convince you to tell me whatever I want." Kiriko frowned, the roidmude seemed to be trying to entice her and while she could admit the roidmude was attractive with her low cut black dress and large breasts showing, she wasn't into that kind of stuff. Kiriko smiled at her, "Sorry, but if you're hoping to seduce me into talking, hate to break it to you but I'm not into girls." Medic smiled and from his side removed a small vial of what seemed to be an icy blue liquid, "I thought of that so I had a few friends of mine help me, one was able to alter your mind so you think you have something that you don't, and another gave me this chemical."

Kirko suddenly felt a tightening between her legs, "What did you do to me?" Medic smiled and got off of her, she got down on her knees and against Kiriko's will began to slide off her skirt. As the skirt finally came off Medic smiled once again, "We gave you this." Kiriko's eyes went wide as a rather large penis flopped out of her skirt, "How did you do this, it can't possibly be real." Medic nodded, "It's not, but you see I have a friend who can alter your mind, what I see as one of those strapons that you humans love, you see as a rather large and impressive penis, and your mind will think it's real as you feel every last sensation it receives." To prove her point she put her hand on it and simply moved her hand up and down once, resulting in Kiriko feeling a tingling from it, "If you can alter my mind why not just get information that way?"

Medic smiled as she popped the top off of the vial, "Because my friends ability is very particular in that I can't do that, and I thought breaking you would be more fun, now do you want to know what this does?" Kiriko looked up, not wanting to see the nearly 8 inch penis growing out of her, "I'm sure you'll tell me even I don't want to know." Medic smiled, "My my you're very smart, this liquid is something that'll cause your hormones to go crazy, heating up your body and causing you to desire pleasure, you'll think you'll die without it and be practically begging for release after just one drop of this." Kiriko tried to keep her mouth closed but Medic was stronger than she looked and forced her mouth open.

She let a little bit of the liquid drip into Kiriko's mouth and closed it. As she put away the liquid she looked at Kiriki who began to squirm, her body felt like it was on fire and everything seemed to be aching, she was wondering if this is how a man felt when he was horny. Medic smiled at the squirming Kiriko, "Do you require pleasure Miss. Police Officer? Would you like me to use my body to give it to you? I've been told my body is very attractive." Kiriko continued to squirm but tried resisting, "I refuse to beg or give into your demands." Medic frowned and suddenly without warning removed her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Kiriko couldn't help but look at the roidmude, despite being a robot she had to admit her body was real enough. Her creamy skin, her silky black hair and gorgeous thighs, her hands were warm as she had removed her gloves and had touched her thigh, massaging it. But easily the thing that stood out were her seemingly soft E cup breasts that stood up proudly, her dark nipples erect from the cold air in the room. Kiriko was suddenly having thoughts about just sticking her face between them, playing with them and wanting her penis pressed between them. She shook her head at the thoughts, she couldn't give into this monster's demands, she couldn't give into the drug. Unfortunately for her, her new penis started to become erect causing Medic to smile, "Your mind resists but your penis tells me what you actually want, why not just tell me what I want to know and I'll relieve you of this stress."

Kirko shook her head as the roidmude turned around, seemingly taunting her with her perfectly large and round ass, "You can tease me all you want I will not tell you anything about Drive." Medic sighed, "Very well I suppose a little encouragement is in order." She got down on her knees and took the penis in her warm hands, gently stroking up and down causing it to fully harden. Kiriko felt the air escape her lungs as the pleasure hit her for the first time, it felt so good, just the simple stroking. She couldn't show that she was enjoying it and kept a firm frown on her face and closed her eyes, she couldn't show weakness right now. Medic decided to go faster, stroking the penis a little more and began to apply both hands as finally to her joy Kiriko let out a moan.

Kiriko was still being stubborn though as Medic increased her speed, "I still won't beg you roidmude." Medic frowned and soon reached down and began to lip the tip of her penis, causing her to moan more from the warm tongue, "You know for someone claiming you won't beg, you sure are moaning a lot. Do my hands feel that good?" Kiriko said nothing as Medic continued, now licking her entire shaft along with using her hands. She felt herself begin to sweat as the pleasure was getting to her. Medic stopped suddenly disappointing her, "I'll put it in my mouth fully if you just tell me what I want to know Miss. Police Officer, come now don't you want to cum in my beautiful and warm mouth." Kiriko said nothing, she needed it. She hated to admit it but only seconds after Medic stopped, she needed the pleasure again. She frowned, hoping that Shinnosuke would forgive him one day, "His father!"

Medic raised an eyebrow, "What about his father?" Kiriko let out a breath, "His father was murdered when he was a kid and it still haunts him, now please just let me cum." Medic smiled at her, "So naughty Miss. Police Officer, betraying your friend for pleasure, but very well I did promise didn't I?" Kiriko looked down, not willing to look Medic in the face, "Just get this over with so you can eliminate me after." Medic smiled and put her mouth in front of her penis, "Well since you were a good girl." To Kiriko's surprise the roidmude did not hesitate, quickly and almost violently shoving her penis into her mouth and began to suck on it, almost like a vacuum cleaner. Kiriko let out an unhindered moan as Medic began to bob her head up and down, the noise of her sucking becoming erotic as she picked up speed. This roidmude was cruel in her sucking, going as fast as possible and so erotically that Kiriko's mind felt hazy from all the pleasure.

She couldn't take anymore, if Medic wanted her to cum as fast as possible then it was working as she finally yelled out, "I'm cumming!" She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she convulsed briefly before finally settling down, her body was still warm but she was just happy to feel release. Medic removed her mouth from the penis and smiled triumphantly, "See was that so bad?" Kiriko simply hung her head and whispered, "I still feel hot." Medic smiled and stood up, removing the liquid she had used. She admired it, "My this liquid sure did it's job, breaking even the strongest willed police officer. Perhaps I'll slip some to my precious Heart as well." Seeing her opportunity, Kiriko used her free leg to kick the vial of liquid from her hands. Both women watched as it flew into the air before coming back down and landing on Medic's body, the vial shattering and the liquid going everywhere. Which unknown to Medic including her mouth.

Medic sighed and picked up her dress, using it to dry herself off, "That wasn't very nice, I was planning to actually let you go but now I think I will eliminate you." Two tentacles came out of her shoulders, both having sharp scalpels on the ends of them. They charged in for the kill and Kiriko closed her eyes fearing that it was the end. However the end never came, something had happened. Kiriko opened her eyes to see the tentacles stopped right in front of her, almost reaching her neck. The weirder thing though was Medic, who seemed to be shaking and was frowning, "What did you do to me? My body is on fire."

Kiriko smiled as the tentacles retreated back into her body, "I think the better question is what did you do to yourself." Medic said nothing as she fell to her knees, "I can't control myself." Her hand made its way down her body towards her vagina, which had neatly trimmed black hair above and was tight and pink. Medic's fingers began to play with her vagina and Kiriko smiled at the roidmude uncontrollably fingering herself, "Looks like you drank some of that liquid when it got on you, must've been a larger dose than what you gave me."

Medic's fingers found their way into her vagina as one hand reached up and began to play with one of her E cup breasts, "I feel so, so good, please I need pleasure." Kiriko's mind was still hazy and because she wasn't thinking straight, decided to have fun with the roidmude, "I'd be happy to help, but of course I may need more medical attention." Medic let out a tiny moan that Kiriko couldn't help but admit was cute, "What do you want, human?" Kiriko smiled, "Your breasts look irresistible even to a girl like me, so why don't you bring them over here?" Kiriko said nothing as a red faced Medic stood up and once again went to sit down on her lap. Kiriko got right into the action, taking one of her breasts into her mouth and began to suck on it, resulting in more loud moans from Medic.

Medic between gasps and moans spoke, "Enjoy this while you can, because when we're done I will eliminate you." Kiriko continued to suck on her breast, licking and biting on her nipple before taking it out of her mouth and sucking on the one. Medic in her pleasure began to grind against the shaft of her penis, getting herself off as her breasts felt like they were on fire. Kiriko gave one last bite to her nipple and suddenly it was like a switch had been turned on, Medic convulsed and began to orgasm, shaking as it washed over her. When she was done she sat on Kiriko's lap, out of breath but in bliss, "I still feel hot." Kiriko smiled, "Do one more thing for me and I'll relieve you." Medic frowned, "Fine but only if it means being freed from this horniness." Kiriko smiled, "Good girl, put your breasts between my penis and squeeze it." Medic scoffed at her, "I know what a titjob is human, I studied intensely for this interrogation." Kiriko frowned at her as she got to her knees, "Then just do it roidmude." Medic said nothing as she lifted her large breasts and positioned them between Kiriko's imaginary penis.

It felt so good finding herself between the warm breasts and as soon as Medic began to move them up and down, Kiriko felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. It felt so perfect watching her breasts bounce up and down, causing her penis to disappear between the vice they were in between. Medic soon pushed them together further and moved them up and down out of rhythm, causing them to flop around more and Kiriko feeling almost hypnotized by their movements. Kiriko was starting to understand why men loved breasts and decided to herself that since she had large but not as large of breasts as Medic's, she would give a titjob to the next man she was involved in.

Medic soon pressed her entire body down, her breasts now even more like a press as she moved her whole body, "Does this feel good, human? Do you like my medical attention?" Kiriko said nothing as she was in bliss, enjoying the ride and soon she felt herself orgasming. To Kiriko it looked like a load of cum was coming from her penis and coating Medic in it, for Medic it just looked like the human was having a rather enjoyable orgasm." As Kiriko began to calm down, the pleasure fading, she opened her eyes to see Medic's perfect ass sitting on her and vagina hovering over her penis, "You've focused on my breasts enough, human, now it's time to finish this."

She lined herself up and dropped onto her penis, both women letting out a moan as the 8 inch penis fully went inside of her. Kiriko had to admit it was so tight and warm she thought she'd cum the minute Medic started moving. Medic slowly began to move up and down, causing Kiriko to frown at how tight she was. Thankfully though the roidmude didn't feel pain and she pushed through, beginning to go faster as she rode on the imaginary penis. It felt all too real to Kiriko as the two began to moan together and slowly both fell victim to the lust that was filling them. Both of their minds were hazy and all they cared about was pleasure as Kiriko said between moans, "I want to enjoy this more, get rid of these chains."

Medic, liking the sound of more pleasure, had her tentacles come out, expertly cutting the chains off and freeing the police officers hands. Kiriko, using her newly freed hands, put them on Medic's hips, beginning to guide Medic's movements and the two both bucking their hips into each other. Medic however had different ideas as she moved Kiriko's hands to her breasts, "They felt really good earlier so can you do that again." Kiriko smiled and began to play with Medic's breasts, stopping them from bouncing wildly while she was riding her.

The warmth that both were feeling overtook them, both women only now having sex on the mind and soon both approached their breaking point. With one last moan and scream from both of them they climaxed, both feeling pleasure throughout their entire body before a wave of euphoria hit them. Medic turned around, seemingly tired and looked at Kiriko, "Are you tired yet human?" Kiriko shook her head, "I can go all night." Medic smiled and pulled her into a lustful kiss, after a few moments the two separated, a strand of saliva still connecting them, "I'll hold you to that Miss. Police Officer." Neither of them knew it, but they were in for one wild night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two days later and a man in a suit entered into the warehouse Medic was keeping Kiriko in. He walked in and frowned at what he found, both women sweaty and passed out and strangely both naked. The man sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea, very well I'll clean this up for you." He began to approach Kiriko, intent on cleaning up Medic's mistake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few days since she had been found by Freeze and the two had agreed to never say anything to anyone. It didn't matter anyway, Medic got what she needed and the police woman would have no memories of what had happened. She now sat with Heart and Brain as she reported the news. Brain frowned at her, "This information is useless, there's no way this could defeat Drive."

Before he could go further, Heart put a hand up to stop him, "I spoke with Freeze and he said he can figure out something that can work, excellent job acquiring this Medic, though I do have to ask how did you get this information?" Medic simply smiled at him, "Thank you Master Heart, but I'm afraid all I can say is that I gave a little attention to someone who knows Drive well." Medic blushed to herself, though she would never admit it, that night with Kiriko was rather…. Enjoyable.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Special Investigation Unit**

Kiriko had walked into the SIU feeling refreshed and renerergized. Her vacation was exactly what she needed and now she was back and ready to fight roidmudes. Shinnosuke walked into the officer and greeted her, "Yo, Kiriko, how was your vacation?" Kiriko smiled at him, "Really nice, I relaxed the whole time." Shinnosuke nodded, "Mhmm, so do anything fun or were you boring and serious the whole time." Kiriko frowned at him, "I'll have you know I had a lot of fun and one of these days I'll show you how much fun I could be."

Shinnosuke laughed, "Sure, I'll be waiting to see that." Kiriko frowned, she did have fun on her vacation. Though she for some reason found herself masturbating a lot while on vacation. She smiled to herself, who knows maybe one day she'd handcuff Shinnosuke, pull down his pants and show him just how fun she could be. She nodded at herself and suddenly had the urge to scratch herself behind her ear, unaware of the small snowflake shaped scar that was now on her head.


End file.
